A Mothers Love
by inkinmyheartandonthepage
Summary: What if it had been Burt who died when Kurt was younger leaving his mother to raise him? This is my take. Klaine! Slash! Rated T. Please R&R :D Happy reading.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I'm back with another story! I had this idea floating around in my head; what if Burt had died when Kurt was little instead of his mother? And this is what my brain came up with! It's a bit different so hopefully you will give it a chance, if not - oh well what can you do?**

**I want to give thanks to all my loyal readers, especially _canadian-23 _who has given me all her support with everything I write! Thank you so much and I love you! I love you all so much and can't thank you enough for all your amazing feedback that you all give me! You guys make me want to write! **

**This is un-beted so I apologize for any mistakes that are in here! captain-ally has been very busy at the moment and I don't want to over load her with all my stuff too! **

**Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>A Mothers Love<strong>

**Chapter 1**

Elizabeth Hummel stared up at the great house in front of her and shifted her weight from one leg to the other. It had been years since she had been back to her childhood home. The outside hadn't changed – still as charming and elegant as always, the lawns freshly cut. She hadn't wanted to come here, but it was her last resort and she had no other choice.

Her long, chestnut brown curls fell over her shoulder as she turned her head to look over her shoulder at the approaching car. It pulled up next to her own and Elizabeth smiled with a sense of relief, her anxiety fading from her bones. A thin women with cropped dark brown hair stepped out of the beaten car and slammed the door shut. She walked swiftly into the arms of Elizabeth and hugged her tightly.

"I've missed you Mildred," Elizabeth whispered in her ear, hugging her sister tightly. Mildred hugged her back just as tightly and kissed her porcelain cheek. They looked similar, both slim and beautiful with porcelain skin. There was no mistaking that they were sisters.

"I've missed you too," Mildred smiled and released her sister from her hold and took in the house. "Still the same I see. Alright then, let's get this over with."

Mildred took her sister hand and yanked her forward towards the stone steps. Elizabeth caught up with her and held her head high as they walked to the front door together. Both women were fiercely independent and strong minded women. Elizabeth was the one who rang the door bell and they waited patiently for someone to answer it.

They both straightened when they heard footsteps on the other end. The door opened and revealed an older man whose hair was starting to grey but was still thick despite his age.

"Hi dad," Elizabeth smiled and he gave a small smile back.

"Elizabeth, Mildred. Come in," Grant nodded and opened the door wider. The wiped their shoes on the welcome mat and stepped into the foyer. The inside hadn't changed either, the sisters noted, and everything looked was neatly in its place.

"You're mother and I were certainly surprised when we got your calls," Grant continued, shutting the door and started walking to the living room. They followed him and found their mother, Claire, already sitting down with a cup of tea. "We haven't heard from you since you went off and married that mechanic."

Elizabeth glared at her father's back and Mildred took her hand and gave it a squeeze. Burt Hummel was a sore subject in their parent's home. They had not approved of the man but Elizabeth loved him with all her heart and was still devastated by his death.

"Burt was a wonderful man and a very successful business man," Elizabeth retorted hotly and Mildred shushed her gently.

"I'm sure he was," Claire nodded with a small smile. "But we had only met the man a couple of times."

Burt was not the man her parents had in mind for her. She had been brought up with money but she herself did not class as herself above everyone else. She worked hard and did not live off her parents money. Both herself and Mildred didn't like the people that were associated with money and power and had both left once they had finished high school to pursue their own dreams. Mildred was a painter and Elizabeth taught music, their passions.

"To what do we owe this visit?" Claire asked when the girls had sat down.

"It's about your grandson, Kurt," Mildred spoke up, Elizabeth still angry about her father bringing up Burt so carelessly.

"How is the boy?" Grant asked. "We rarely get to see him."

"Kurt is wonderful," Elizabeth smiled as she thought of her only son. "The school is at however, is not."

"What do you mean?" Claire asked and Elizabeth took a deep breath.

"Kurt is being bullied. One boy even threatened his life," Elizabeth told them unsteadily. Mildred squeezed her sisters hand again tightly and she squeezed back.

Grant glared at this news. "What is being done about this?"

"Principle Figgin's," Mildred spat the name. "Is doing nothing and there is no way we are letting Kurt stay in that toxic environment."

Their parents nodded their approval at this and Elizabeth continued.

"There is another school. Dalton Academy that has a zero-bullying tolerance."

"Ah yes," Grant nodded. "That is a fine school. One of the top in the state."

"Yes," Elizabeth agreed. "I want Kurt to attend that school, so that he can be safe and get the best education. The only thing is I can't afford the tuition alone on my salary."

Claire and Grant shared a look at each other.

"I'm pitching in to help pay the school fees," Mildred added quickly. "But we are still short."

"You need money," Grant looked at them and the two sisters nodded.

Claire stood and left the room. Elizabeth and Mildred watched her leave and then looked at each other. It was only a moment later when Claire came back with their check book in hand.

"We will pay the rest of the school fees," Grant told them, taking the book from his wife. "after all, Kurt is our nephew and we want the best for him."

"But you have to attend dinner, every Friday night," Claire added and the sisters looked at each other. "That is our condition for bank rolling this."

Mildred bit her lip but Elizabeth nodded.

"That seems fair. Friday night dinners," Elizabeth agreed and Claire smiled. Grant signed the check and handed it over to Elizabeth who took it with a grateful smile.

"We will see you Friday night," Grant smiled. Dismissed, the girls stood and let themselves out. The jogged down the stairs and when they reached their cars they leaned against them heavily.

"Why do I feel like I just signed my name in blood?" Mildred asked and Elizabeth huffed out a laugh and then sighed.

"Probably because we just did," she sighed. "But we can get through one dinner a week for Kurt."

Mildred nodded. "Are you going to tell him?"

"I will," Elizabeth nodded. "He'll need to know before he goes to Dalton. He'll be nervous enough as it is but I can't keep something like this from him."

"Well, he has got a lot of you in him," Mildred nudged her. "and he's got a lot of Burt in him and like Burt said: _nobody pushes the Hummel's around_."

Elizabeth smiled sadly and kissed her sisters cheek. "Thank you for doing this. I know it's not easy for you."

"Anything for you and Kurt sis," Mildred smiled at her reassuringly. "It's just one night a week until we can pay the money back."

Elizabeth nodded and the two sisters hugged. "I guess I will see you Friday. You'll come stay with us after right? Spend the night?"

Mildred took in her pleading look and nodded, smiling. "Of course I will."

Elizabeth smiled in relief and watched her sister push off the car and open the driver's door to her own. She slipped in and shut the door with a slam. The engine roared as she started it and she waved as she took off down the driveway. Not wanting to linger, Elizabeth slid into her own car and took off after her sister, heading back to Lima.

* * *

><p>When Elizabeth stepped inside she was immediately greeted by her son's stunning voice. She smiled and shut the door gently behind her. She moved lightly to the living room and saw Kurt playing the piano as he sung. She had taught him at a young age and he had picked it up easily.<p>

On top of the piano sat a photograph. Standing out the front of a garage with a huge sign that read _Hummel's tire and lube _stood Elizabeth and Burt Hummel. Burt was holding a two year old Kurt in his arms, smiling proudly at the camera. It was the opening day of their garage and one of men Burt had hired had taken the picture of them.

Elizabeth still owned the garage and it was another source of income. She didn't teach music seven days a week and the garage was doing well, despite Burt's absence. He had left a lasting impact on the men he had hired and they helped Elizabeth keep the business a float all these years after. Burt had been teaching Kurt as soon as he was old enough to hold a wrench and Kurt sometimes worked there after school to earn some extra money.

The song came to an end and Kurt voice lingered in the air.

"That was beautiful darling," Elizabeth smiled and Kurt whipped around, smiling at his mother.

"Thanks. Where did you go?" Kurt asked, closing the lid of the piano and standing up.

"I had to go see my parents," Elizabeth told him truthfully and Kurt frowned. He knew that his mothers relationship with her parents was strained and that they had not seen each other in years so he was surprised to hear this.

"Why?" Kurt asked. Elizabeth sat down on the couch and patted the cushion beside her and Kurt gracefully sat himself down next to her.

"We need to talk."

* * *

><p><strong>I would love to hear what you guys thought so please review! <strong>

**I hope you all enjoyed and happy reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! I can't believe all the amazing reviews that you gave me! I can't believe that so many of you like this! You guys are awesome and thank you so much for all those love reviews! **

**As many of you pointed out Kurt is Claire and Grants grandson! I have gone and changed this and I apologize for the mistake. As I said in my first author note captain-ally is busy at the moment and I don't want to over load her with my stuff so this will be un-edited for a while until she has the time.**

**Some of you said it sounded a little bit like Gilmore Girls; it totally crossed my mind when I was writing it! Love GG! **

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter and I apologize for any mistakes that you come across!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Kurt eyed himself critically in his full length mirror, tweaking his hair to perfection. His blue eyes raked up and down his body, taking in the uniform he was wearing and he brushed off imaginary pieces of lint. He sighed and straightened the blue blazer, making sure his tie was perfect.

_It could be worse, _he thought to himself as he cocked his head to one side. He hated that he had to trade in his fabulous clothes for a uniform but it was a price he was willing to pay for being safe and getting the hell out of McKinley. Frankly he was still lucky to be alive at this point.

All his life he had been treated differently for the clothes his wore, his voice, the fact that he only had one parent and that he was gay. Of course he had never officially come out to anyone – except his mother of course because she deserved the truth – but they had all assumed he was gay anyway and made it their mission to make his life a living hell. Even the teachers let their obvious homophobia slide leaving him miserable and lonely.

When he had joined glee club he had made some friends and things had gotten better – until Dave Karofsky decided that Kurt seemed to happy and made it his mission to break Kurt's spirit. That and he himself was a closeted homosexual and had forced himself on Kurt – later threatening to kill him if he so much breathed a word to anyone.

Of course Elizabeth could immediately tell that something was wrong with her boy and Kurt had broken down and told her everything. He couldn't let her down now – not after everything that she had gone through to get him Dalton Academy.

"Kurt! It's nearly time to go!" Elizabeth called from downstairs and Kurt gave himself one last look before slipping his satchel onto his shoulder and hurrying downstairs. Elizabeth smiled beautifully at him as he came into the kitchen and she looked him over.

"I know you're not one for a uniform," she smiled. "But you pull it off very nicely."

She had been worried about Kurt, seeing him lose weight and looking miserable. She was happy to see Kurt smirk and give her a look that said _well duh._

"It's not fashion at its best but for a uniform it's not _too _bad," Kurt admitted, tugging at his blazer sleeve.

"You look handsome," Elizabeth assured him, smoothing his collar down. "I'm sure there will be one or two boys who won't be able to keep their eyes off you."

Elizabeth giggled as she saw Kurt blush and he shifted. She knew that he wasn't used to flirting or other boys being interested in him but hopefully Dalton would allow him to meet another gay teenager and perhaps even get himself a boyfriend. Elizabeth had been fine when Kurt came out to her and assured him that she loved him no less than before and that she was so proud of him for telling her.

Mildred herself was gay – much to their parents displeasure – so Kurt knew that his mother and aunt would have no problem with it but he had still been nervous when it came to telling her.

"Are you ready to go?" Elizabeth asked as the red from Kurt's cheeks faded.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Kurt murmured and Elizabeth gave him a gentle push out the kitchen and towards the door. Usually Kurt would drive himself to school but Elizabeth needed to speak to the principle and she had a music lesson in Westerville that afternoon so she would be able to pick up Kurt at the end of the day.

They locked the house behind them and quickly slid into the car. Elizabeth pulled out and switched on the car radio, knowing the music would calm Kurt down. He smiled at her thankfully and turned the radio over to the CD player and broad way classics began to fill the car.

* * *

><p>The ride went much too fast for Kurt's liking and he looked around Dalton as it came into view. Already he felt out of place and shrunk into his seat. Elizabeth parked the car and turned in her seat to face Kurt.<p>

"Are you ready? We don't have to do this," she told him softly and Kurt shook his head, squaring his shoulders.

"Nobody pushes the Hummel's around, right?" Kurt asked and Elizabeth beamed at him proudly. "I can do this."

She nodded and they both slid out of the car. Elizabeth locked it and together – side by side – they headed into the school. Elizabeth watched her son proudly out of the corner of her eyes as he strode down the halls, ignoring the curious glances that were thrown their way.

Elizabeth had seen that look on her sisters face when they were in school. They way she carried herself proudly, unashamed of herself and ignoring the hateful slurs that were thrown her way. She knew her son was tough – after all Burt had been – but hated that he had to look this way at school.

They found the front office easily and the principle saw them quickly. He smiled at them as they took a seat across the large, wooden desk.

"Welcome Kurt. I'm Principle Alex Harold and welcome to Dalton Academy."

"Thank you," Kurt smiled back at the man. He was older, with greying hair and laugh wrinkles. He seemed a nice man and he smiled at Elizabeth.

"and hello Mrs. Hummel. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine," Elizabeth smiled at him, shaking his hand. "I can't thank you enough for accepting Kurt half way through a term."

"I'm saddened to say that Kurt is not our first emergency transfer students nor will he be the last but we are thrilled to have you here." Kurt nodded and the nerves he had been feeling were fading away in the presence of this man. He was nice and had a soothing voice that held respect and kindness for who he was talking to. "We have all you transfer papers and everything is in order. We have made a timetable for you if you would like to have a look at it."

Kurt nodded and took the timetable when it was offered to him. He scanned over it and was pleased to see that he was in all the class he liked.

"This is perfect. Thank you," Kurt thanked him sincerely and Alex Harold smiled at him.

"Excellent. I have asked another transfer student to show you around if that's okay?" Mr Harold asked him and Kurt nodded. "Great. He should be waiting out in the front office for you."

The three of them stood and Mr Harold walked them out. He had been right and Kurt stomach fluttered as he saw a boy waiting for them. He was handsome, rocking the uniform far better than Kurt was. Kurt could see under all that hair gel was thick, curly hair.

He smiled brightly at Kurt – his smile just as gorgeous as the rest of him – and straightened.

"Kurt, this is Blaine Anderson," Mr Harold introduced. "Blaine this is Kurt and Elizabeth Hummel."

"It's nice to meet you both," Blaine grinned and held out his hand politely. Kurt was shocked by his charm and dapperness and quickly shook his hand, feeling the calloused fingers beneath his own soft ones. They let go and Blaine shook Elizabeth's hand and she smiled at him.

"It's nice to meet you Blaine," Elizabeth smiled.

"Kurt, Blaine is in majority of your classes and he'll help you with anything you need," Mr Harold explained and Blaine nodded eagerly.

"Thank you," Kurt smiled shyly at Blaine.

"It's no trouble. If you want, we can start now. We've been given a free pass to miss our morning classes so I can show you around," Blaine told him and Kurt nodded.

"Have a good day," Elizabeth smiled at Kurt. "I'll see you later."

"Bye mum," Kurt smiled nervously and he followed Blaine out of the front office.

"Blaine himself came from a situation like Kurt's," Mr Harold told Elizabeth. "He is one of our brightest students. Kurt will be happy with him."

Elizabeth smiled and nodded her head, letting out a deep breath she hadn't known she was holding.

* * *

><p>"This school is beautiful," Kurt breathed in awe as Blaine led him around. "How do you get anything done?"<p>

Blaine chuckled and Kurt smiled at the sound.

"I thought the same thing when I came here. I'd tell you that you will get used to it but you don't. It still takes my breath away," Blaine grinned, looking at smiled shyly back and Blaine led them on.

"Alright, this is the choir room for the Warbler's to rehearse," Blaine told him, leading him to a large room that was beautifully furnished with leather couches.

"The Warbler's?" Kurt asked confused as he took in the room.

"It's our school's glee club," Blaine explained gently.

"Are you apart of it?" Kurt asked and Blaine nodded.

"Yes, I am there lead soloist," Blaine grinned and Kurt noted that it wasn't a smile of arrogance like Rachel Berry's would have been but it was modest and he said it with pride, obviously proud to have the honour of leading their group. "Do you sing?"

"Yes," Kurt nodded. "I was in my old schools glee club."

Blaine grinned more brightly. "That's amazing. What's your range?"

"Countertenor," Kurt smiled and Blaine's eyes grew wide and his jaw dropped. Kurt shifted uncomfortably under his gaze and Blaine noticed this.

"Sorry. The Warbler's haven't had a countertenor in years," Blaine breathed. "If you want, I can ask Wes – our council leader – to get you an audition. I'm sure he'll make a exception."

"Thank you. I'll think about it," Kurt nodded. He wasn't sure he wanted to join any clubs just yet. He just wanted to get settled in first and hoped to stay under the radar. He wasn't sure what this school was like but if everybody was as nice as Blaine – which he hoped they were – he could see himself liking Dalton.

Blaine nodded in understanding and they continued on with the tour. Blaine showed him everything and they ended the tour at the cafeteria just as the lunch bell rang.

"I'll introduce you to everyone," Blaine grinned as they grabbed themselves some food and weaved their way through the tables. They took a seat at a large table where a group of boys were sitting. They smiled brightly as the two boys approached.

"Who's your friend Blaine?" a blonde headed boy asked and Blaine grinned at him.

"Jeff, this is Kurt Hummel. Kurt this is Jeff, his boyfriend Nick, Thad, Wes, David and Trent," Blaine introduced, indicating to each boy as he said their names. They smiled back at Kurt and nodded at him.

"Welcome to Dalton," Wes grinned and Kurt smiled shyly back.

"Thank you," Kurt murmured quietly and took a seat next to Blaine. He ate his lunch quietly, listening to the boys chatting around him. He was nervous to be around such a big group of boys. At McKinley, there were only a handful of males that were friendly towards him. He answered their questions quietly, telling them what school he attended before and was glad that none of them asked why he had transferred.

Blaine helped him with his afternoon classes and Kurt was pleased to find himself actually challenged by the work and that the boys actually listened and respected their teacher instead of acting like animals like they did at McKinley.

At the end of the day, Kurt was surprised when Blaine walked with him out to the parking lot.

"I hope we haven't scared you off," Blaine joked as they walked and Kurt shook his head.

"No, everyone has been very welcoming," Kurt assured him and Blaine noticed Kurt's frown, as if he couldn't believe that they had been so nice and was waiting for the joke. It hurt Blaine to see this look, knowing that he himself had felt that way a while ago. He didn't know Kurt's situation and hoped that he and Kurt could become friends.

Kurt was interesting and like no other boy that Blaine had ever met. He was slim and tall with beautiful chestnut brown hair and porcelain skin. The uniform looked good on him too. He was interesting and Blaine wanted to get to know him some more. They stepped outside and Kurt scanned the parking lot for his mother's car.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Blaine grinned at Kurt. "I'll meet you at your locker."

Kurt eyes widened with surprise but he smiled. "Thank you. See you tomorrow."

Blaine gave him a goofy smile and a wave before heading to his own car. Kurt hurried to his mother's car and slipped inside. She smiled at him and pulled out.

"How did your day go?" Elizabeth asked as she drove them home.

"Good. It's very different from McKinley," Kurt told her and Elizabeth shot him a curious look.

"Good different or bad different?" she asked worriedly.

"Good different," Kurt assured her and she smiled with relief. They were quiet the rest of the way home and Elizabeth shot her son a concerned look. When they got home, Kurt placed his satchel on the table and started taking out his books.

"Kurt?" Elizabeth asked and he looked up at his mother's worried face. "Are you sure Dalton was okay?"

"Of course it is mum. It's leagues away from McKinley and everyone was really nice to me. It's just a different atmosphere," Kurt assured her and Elizabeth smoothed his cheek with his hand.

"If you're sure. I want you to be happy Kurt and I'm sorry that I couldn't get you out of that..._school _sooner," Elizabeth told him sadly and Kurt shook his head.

"It's not your fault mum," Kurt assured her sternly. "I never told you how bad it was. I didn't want you to worry."

"It's my job as a mother to worry," Elizabeth teased and Kurt chuckled. "It's over now and you're safe. That's all that matters."

She smiled at him and he smiled back at her. She kissed his cheek and moved away and moved towards the kitchen.

"What do you feel like for dinner?" She asked and Kurt followed her into the kitchen, abandoning his homework for the moment.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? I really hoped that you enjoyed it! <strong>

**Oh and for those of you who are intersted I do have a tumblr account! The URL is: inkinmyheartandonthepage.**

**Happy reading :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! Sorry for the late update today! I was at uni (whoo!) Thank you so much for all your amazing review and encourgament you gave me! I'm so glad that you are all enjoying this! I honestly didn't expect this response! **

**This isn't based on the Gilmore Girls, it just sound like it is becuase of the Friday night dinners.**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

"Morning Kurt," Blaine greeted him the next day and Kurt flinched, knocking his elbow against his the locker door. He winced and his hand came up to cradle it automatically. Blaine cringed and looked at Kurt apologetically.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you," he bit his lip and Kurt shook his head.

"No, it's okay. Hi," he dropped his elbow and smiled, tying to show Blaine that it was okay but he was sure his smiled seemed off.

Blaine did notice but didn't say anything. "Did you get the homework done? I know you were given a lot and it's seems daunting at first but I promise it will get better and I can help you if you like."

Kurt was taken aback by the offer. Nobody had ever offered to do anything with him. When given a project that was to be worked on with partners back at McKinley, everyone complained how they were stuck with the gay kid. His friend Mercedes would work with him whenever she could but they rarely did assignments in glee together because their voices didn't match.

"There was a lot but I managed," Kurt eventually answered him. "Thank you though."

"No problem. Just tell me if you need any help," Blaine smiled at him encouragingly. "I know what it's like to be a mid-year transfer student."

Kurt nodded, remembering briefly that the principle had mentioned this fact to them.

"Dalton is a lot different from McKinley," Kurt murmured and Blaine nodded.

"Yeah. Dalton seemed like a dream at first and then I realised that it wasn't and there was actually nice people in the world," Blaine chuckled and Kurt could detect there was a story behind his words. The bell rang loudly before Kurt could say anything else and he quickly grabbed his required books and shut his locker door gently.

Blaine walked with him to their first class, sticking close. He felt Kurt flinch whenever someone passed him and tenses when they accidentally bumped into him – always apologising as they rushed past him. By the time they got to the class room Kurt's neck was stiff and was starting to ache. A storm of emotions were going through him as he took his seat quietly next to Blaine who shot him a concerned look.

Not one boy had checked him into locker and had apologised for knocking into him. On his first day at McKinley a footballer had checked him into a locker, calling him a fag and walked off. Not one person helped him up or spared him a glance as he limped to his first class. Blaine was right – Dalton felt like a dream and he feared that he would wake up and still be back at that hell hole where he was shunned just because he was different and liked boys.

His classes were enjoyable and passed quickly. The class actually participated in discussions, not just grunting non-committal noises if a teacher asked a question. Kurt actually filled his notebook pages with notes, filling more pages that he would have in a month at McKinley. Blaine friends greeted him happily and included him in their conversations which Kurt shyly contributed too and each time he did Blaine's face would light up happily and Kurt would smile shyly back.

When it was time for lunch, he put his books away and was surprised when he found Blaine waiting for him. He smiled and together they made their way to the cafeteria. Kurt was accidentally jostled in the crowd and he flinched right into Blaine who grabbed his arms to steady him. Kurt blushed a violent red and shook slightly.

"Are you alright?" Blaine asked and Kurt took a shaky breath, bobbing his head almost mechanically.

Blaine frowned and rubbed his arms before releasing him. "Come on. We'll go somewhere quite."

Before Kurt could protest, Blaine was buying them lunch and leading him away from the crowd of boys. He took Kurt outside and they sat on a stone bench. Other boys were milling around outside, eating their lunch in the sunshine.

"Thank you," Kurt blushed, taking the offered sandwich that Blaine was holding out to him. This was the first time that another boy had bought him lunch.

"You know, nobody will hurt you here," Blaine said suddenly and Kurt looked up at him sharply.

"Excuse me?"

"I was bullied at my old school," Blaine told him. Kurt looked at him disbelievingly. He assumed Blaine was popular – after all everyone greeted him happily and he seemed to know everyone. "They bullied me because I was gay and liked singing."

Kurt's eyes widened at this.

"Your gay?" Kurt asked and Blaine bobbed his head.

"I'm out and proud. I'm not ashamed of who I am but the other kids used it to hurt me. I was beaten at school dance and that was what led me to Dalton," Blaine told him. Kurt could hardly believe that Blaine was sharing such a personal story to him when they had only just met. "I know what it feels like, going from being hated to feeling accepted but it _will _get better I promise."

Kurt dropped his eyes and nodded his head.

"I was bullied too, for being gay" Kurt told him quietly. "That's why I'm here. McKinley wasn't safe any more." Blaine nodded, his face drawn with sympathy and not pity Kurt noted. He understood. "How long before it starts to feel normal?"

"Well – I don't know how bad your situation was, but for me it took a couple of months. Wes and David took me under their wings and were really kind to me, so that helped. They're my best friends," Blaine smiled at the thought of them. "but don't worry. Everyone is really nice and accepting here. They won't care that you are gay. Nobody harasses Nick or Jeff about being together. They kind of give me hope." Kurt nodded and felt the storm of emotions inside of him calming slightly. "I want to be your friend Kurt. I like you."

Kurt blushed and smiled softly. "I like you too. Thank you, for showing me around and everything."

"My pleasure," Blaine grinned and Kurt knew – for now – that any further conversation today wouldn't be as serious which he was grateful for. Blaine took a huge bite of his sandwich and Kurt nibbled on his own.

"I talked to Wes and he said he would talk to the other council members about getting you an audition," Blaine told him and Kurt smiled, surprised that Blaine had remembered.

"Thank you," Kurt smiled and Blaine grinned, eyes twinkling in the sun.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth smiled to herself as she watched Kurt working on his homework, humming slightly to himself and there was even a small smile on his lips. It was the first time in a long time that Elizabeth had seen Kurt come home with a smile.<p>

When she asked him about his day, she told him about the antics that they boys had gotten up to at lunch and how he spent the first part talking to Blaine.

"He's gay too mum," Kurt blushed slightly. "It's nice to talk to someone who understands. I know Aunt Mildred and you understand but-"

"It's nice that someone else is going through it at the same time," Elizabeth finished and Kurt nodded his head, smiling brighter. They weren't just mother and son, they were best friends and knew everything about each other.

"Everyone at Dalton is amazing. I love it there – even though it was my second day," Kurt smiled, twirling his pen around in his long fingers.

"I'm glad you are enjoying yourself," Elizabeth beamed. "Tell me more about these boys."

It seemed that Kurt got along well with Blaine and a boy named Nick who was in an art class with Kurt. They all seemed friendly and Elizabeth was just glad to see Kurt smiling again.

"They're trying to get me an audition for their glee club," Kurt told her. "I think – if I get the audition – that I might go for it."

"I think that's a wonderful idea Kurt," Elizabeth nodded. "It will make you feel more settled and I know how much you love to sing."

Kurt chuckled and started humming, Elizabeth joining in. She left him to his homework while she looked over the books for the garage. Everything was steady in that area and they were still making a great profit. Burt would be proud of his hard work and not a day went passed that Elizabeth wished he was still here.

When Kurt was finished with his homework he moved to the kitchen and started baking. Elizabeth joined him not long after and soon the kitchen was filled with delicious smells. She had taught Kurt everything she knew about baking and he had picked it up easily. He had become a stress baker, just like Elizabeth was.

"Should we bake something for Friday night?" Kurt asked. He was nervous about seeing his grandparents. He hadn't seen them in years. He knew that they hadn't approved of his mum marrying his dad and both Elizabeth and Mildred hadn't enjoyed growing up in the class they had.

"Yes, I think we should," Elizabeth nodded. "Maybe we could make something for dessert."

Kurt nodded and washed his hands before returning to their cook book. It was leather bound, filled with recipes, some tucked between the pages on separate pieces of paper, flowers pressed between the pages to give it a nice smell and there was photos tucked between the pages of cakes that had been made and some of Kurt at a young age baking with both Elizabeth and Burt.

He settled on his mothers brownie recipe to make and made a mental note to make it on Thursday night. The cleaned up and they started making dinner together. It was a ritual with them, making dinner together. At McKinley they teased him about being a 'mummy's boy' but she was all Kurt had for a long time. He had few friends growing up and when Burt died he became withdrawn. As he grew older and the hateful slurs became more frequent Elizabeth was the only one there for him.

She was the only reason he hadn't done something drastic like taking his own life. After joining glee club he finally found friends – bonding with Mercedes over fashion. It pained him to leave her but he just couldn't be at McKinley any more.  
>Kurt smiled when Elizabeth turned on the CD player in the kitchen and began to sing along with the music that floated out of the speakers. She had a beautiful voice and had always sung to Kurt when he was younger. She was the reason why he sung – because she taught him the beauty of music.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Hope you all enjoyed and happy reading! <strong>

**Oh and if you don't see me on tumblr for a bit it's becuase our interent is _really _slow at the moment! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Once again I apologize for updating late! Long day at uni again! Thank you so much for all your reviews and story alerts and to those who went and checked out my other stories! I love you guys so much! **

**I apologize for any mistakes in here - I haven't had a chance to talk to my beta! **

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Kurt couldn't think of a time where he had connected with a person so quickly. He and Blaine got on like a house on fire and it was like they had been friends for years. They had the same taste in music, loved vouge and books. By the end of his first week they had become best friends. They shared nearly all their classes together and Blaine was telling Kurt about the Warbler's – who Kurt found were all very friendly boys.

They didn't talk about Kurt's bullying situation – he wasn't that ready to tell what had happened to him. He was still trying to deal with those emotions, but the boys provided a good distraction from them.

"Do you want to do something this weekend?" Blaine asked Kurt as they made their way to the car park Friday afternoon. "There is a new movie coming out if you wanted to go."

Kurt looked at Blaine's hopeful face and couldn't help but smile. The boy was adorable and so gorgeous.

"I'd love too," Kurt smiled and Blaine face lit up.

"Great. I'll text you the details and I can pick you up," Blaine grinned, bouncing on his toes in excitement.

"I have dinner at my grandparents tonight but I'll message you back when I get the chance," Kurt assured Blaine who nodded in understanding.

"Do you have dinner with them often?" Blaine asked and Kurt shook his head.

"I haven't seen them in years," Kurt admitted quietly. He didn't know what it was about Blaine that made him open up so much. He was used to concealing his emotions and keeping things to himself. "Not since I was a kid. They didn't approve of mum marrying my dad."

"Oh," Blaine breathed, unsure of how to respond.

"It should make for an interesting evening," Kurt managed a small smirk and Blaine chuckled.

"Good luck," Blaine grinned, patting Kurt's shoulder and was relieved to see that they boy didn't flinch at his touch like he did with some of the other – bigger- boys.

"Thanks. I'll tell you how it goes," Kurt smiled and Blaine grinned. They waved goodbye and headed to their respective car, slipping in and slowly made their way out of the parking lot and headed home.

* * *

><p>Kurt stared up at his grandparents house in awe. The place was huge and he couldn't imagine his mother growing up in a house like this. It was just as breath taking as Dalton was and Kurt felt as if any moment a butler would step out and usher them inside.<p>

Mildred stood beside Kurt looking sour and Elizabeth shot her sister a glare.

"Behave yourself," she murmured and Kurt sniggered as Mildred stuck her tongue out childishly.

The front door opened and Mildred straightened up and Kurt took in the man in front of him. He could see the resemblance between his mother and aunt.

"Hi dad," Elizabeth smiled and he opened the door wider, letting them in. Kurt gazed around the house with awe – it was huge.

"Let me get a look at my grandson," Grant boomed and Kurt turned and shifted under his grandfathers gaze. Grant nodded with approval and held out his hand which Kurt shook.

"Come, dinner is nearly ready," Grant said and led them to the dining room. Kurt eyes lit up at the stylish setting and took a seat next to Elizabeth, Mildred sitting opposite them.

"Hello Kurt," Claire greeted and Kurt smiled at her. She had the same long dark hair that had been dyed with caramel streaks.

"Hello," Kurt greeted and she took a seat at the end table, Grant taking the other end.

"Dinner will only be a moment," Claire assured them and they nodded.

"Kurt, tell us about Dalton," Grant said and Mildred rolled her eyes.

"Way to be subtle dad," She grumbled and Kurt shot a confused look to his mother who squeezed his thigh under the table. Grant ignored her, looking directly at Kurt.

"Dalton is amazing," Kurt told him. "It's a beautiful school and the classes are challenging."

Grant nodded his head with approval, smiling. A timer buzzed loudly from the kitchen and Claire quickly disappeared to go tend to it.

"Excellent. Money worth spending," Grant nodded and Elizabeth shifted uncomfortably. Mildred opened her mouth the retort but Claire came in and placed a meal down in front of her. When they were all plated, they dug into the meal and Kurt was pleased that their taste not only was in decorating but food too.

"Have you made any friends?" Claire asked during the meal.

"Yes. The boys are all really nice," Kurt nodded.

"Blaine is nice too," Mildred teased and Kurt flushed, glaring at her. Elizabeth giggled and Kurt shot her a traitorous look. She smiled apologetically and cleared her throat.

"They're going to the movies tomorrow," Elizabeth told Claire.

"Is this a date?" Mildred gasped and Kurt flushed red again. Grant looked at him sharply but Kurt missed the look.

"We're just friends," Kurt hissed.

"For now," Elizabeth teased and Kurt rolled his eyes at them as they giggled.

"You're gay?" Grant asked and the laughter stopped. Kurt looked at his mother who smiled at him reassuringly before glaring at her father. Mildred had a sour expression on her face and Claire sighed inwardly. She had hoped that tonight's dinner would be nice.

"Y-yes," Kurt stammered.

"We did not agree to spend all this money so he could go to an all boys school so he could get a boyfriend," Grant snapped and Kurt sunk down in his seat.

"Come off it dad," Mildred snapped. "He's was being bullied! Kurt doesn't need to go to an all boys school to get a boyfriend. I didn't need to go to an all girls school to get a girlfriend."

Elizabeth was squeezing Kurt's thigh painfully hard but he made no move to get her to release her iron grip.

"I thought you had gotten past this," Elizabeth shook her head.

"We accept Mildred's choice," Claire said lightly. "We don't understand it but we are accepting. We don't necessarily approve but we still love you."

"This is the reason why we don't visit," Mildred snapped angrily. "Because you are so concerned with status. I bet you couldn't wait to tell the boys at the club that your grandson was now attending Dalton."

"That's enough Mildred," Grant snapped and Mildred huffed, slouching back in her chair.

"If this is how every Friday night dinner will go then I will give you your money back and we will find another way to pay for Dalton," Elizabeth said firmly, eyes flashing with anger. "I won't make Kurt feel uncomfortable and unwanted by his grandparents. You've missed enough as it, do you really want to miss anymore?"

"Of course we don't want to," Claire soothed. "You should have told us before you came over so it wasn't that much of a shock."

Elizabeth sighed angrily and Kurt waited for the floor to open and swallow him up. Dinner tasted bitter in his throat now and he knew it would for some time.

"As long as you focus on your school work and not looking for a boyfriend," Grant said and Kurt nodded meekly.

"Dad," Elizabeth growled in warning. The rest of dinner was quite and they didn't stay for dessert. The ride home was tense and Mildred kept sighing angrily.

"Why did he have to bring it up?" she finally snapped.

"You shouldn't get so fired up," Elizabeth scolded her.

"I can't help it," Mildred whined. "I can just feel the disappointment coming out of him in waves. You know we are not the daughters they were hoping for. Dad wanted us to take over his business one day."

Kurt listened silently and Elizabeth glanced at him through the rear-view mirror.

"I am so sorry Kurt," Elizabeth apologized. "They had no right to treat you like that."

"Will dinner always be like this?" Kurt asked quietly and Mildred turned in her seat to look at him.

"Course not. I'll be on my best behaviour next time," Mildred grinned wickedly and Kurt laughed along with Elizabeth.

"Don't worry sweetie," Elizabeth soothed him. "Next week should be better. We just haven't spoken to them in a long time."

"We're sort of disappointments," Mildred added and Elizabeth nodded sadly.

"You're not a disappointment to me," Kurt offered and the two sister beamed brightly.

"We love you too KK," Elizabeth smiled and Kurt rolled his eyes at the childhood nickname but secretly he loved it when his mother called him that.

"Now, about this date," Mildred beamed and Kurt blushed.

"It's not a date!"

* * *

><p><em>How did dinner go?-B<em>

Kurt propped himself against the pillows and typed out a reply.

_Interesting and slightly humiliating doesn't begin to cover the disaster we called dinner- K_

_Wow. That bad?- B_

_That bad. I'll tell you about it tomorrow if we are still on-K_

_Of course we are :D. Text me your address and I'll come pick you up at 10:30-B_

Kurt smiled at he told Blaine his address and snuggled into his covers, grinning like an idiot when Blaine messaged him back. They talked for a little while longer before calling it a night. Mildred had got Kurt thinking if this _was _a date but he was too nervous to ask. Maybe tomorrow he would draw up enough courage to ask.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you guys think? I hope you enjoyed it! Happy reading!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**HI guys! Early update today! Whoo! I want to thanks everyone for all you amazing reviews that you gave me and to all those who added this as a favourite or to their story alerts! Thank you so much! You are what makes this story keep going and why I write becausey ou give me such good courage! **

**Once again this is un-edited so I apologize for any mistakes! Hopefully things will slow down for everyone! **

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>**hapter 5**

At exactly ten thirty the doorbell rang at the Hummel home. Kurt leapt up from where he had been sitting on the couch nervously and rushed to get the door before his aunt Mildred could. He knew she would embarrass him and Blaine too if she was given the chance. Kurt smoothed his clothes of non-existence wrinkles and opened the door slowly, trying not to seem too eager.

"Hi Blaine," Kurt greeted brightly and Blaine smiled back. He had lost the uniform and Kurt was pleased to see him wearing a black polo shirt, bright red jeans that were tight and a little bowtie around his neck.

"Hi Kurt," Blaine greeted back just as joyfully.

"Come in. I hope you found us okay," Kurt said as he held the door open for Blaine to step through.

"Your directions were perfect," Blaine assured him. "Your house is really cute too."

"Thank you Blaine," Elizabeth smiled as they entered the living room where Mildred and herself were having a cup of coffee.

"It's nice to see you again Mrs Hummel," Blaine greeted her politely and both women beamed at his politeness.

"Call me Elizabeth or Lizzie," She smiled at him. "This is my sister Mildred. Feel free to ignore her."

"Oi!" Mildred protested and Blaine laughed while Kurt rolled his eyes.

"We're going to get going," Kurt said, jerking his head towards the door. "We'll be back later."

"Sure thing. Blaine, are you staying for dinner? I'm making a roast," Elizabeth asked and Blaine's face lit up.

"I would love to, if it's not too much trouble," Blaine agreed looking at Kurt who smiled and nodded his head.

"It's fine," Kurt assured him. "Let's go. Bye mum."

"Have fun you two and call if you need anything," Elizabeth called after them as they left. The two sister looked at each other and grinned mischievously.

"It's a date," they laughed.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for letting me stay for dinner," Blaine said as they waited in line to get their tickets.<p>

"It's no problem," Kurt assured him shyly. "I'm glad you want to stay."

Blaine grinned at him shyly and nudged his shoulder. "Of course I do. You're mum is really nice."

"She's the best," Kurt agreed and the moved forward with the line. When it go to their turn, Kurt pulled out his wallet to pay for his ticket but Blaine had beaten to the punch and paid for both.

"Blaine," Kurt breathed. "You didn't need to do that."

"I wanted to," Blaine grinned carefree.

"Okay," Kurt stuttered. "But popcorn is on me."

"Deal," Blaine laughed and they weaved through the crowd to the concession stand. Kurt paid for their food and drinks before they headed into the theatre. They chose seats near the back and were surprised that not many people were in the theatre.

"I like it better this way," Kurt told Blaine as they settled into their seats. "You don't get as many people acting stupid or kicking your chair because you're too tall and can't see over you."

"People sitting behind me never have that trouble," Blaine winked and Kurt chuckled.

The lights dimmed and Kurt crossed his one leg over the other and settled in for the movie. Halfway through the movie their arms brushed against the arm rest and Blaine made no move to move his arm. Kurt blushed and was glad that Blaine couldn't see it in the darkened theatre. He had trouble concentrating on the movie, his mind over analysing everything.

He was surprised when the lights began to glow brighter and the credits were rolling.

"What did you think?" Blaine asked, turning to face Kurt.

"It was great," Kurt beamed. _I'm sure it would be true if you could remember what happened in the second half,_ he scolded himself.

"You hated it," Blaine frowned and Kurt realized his smile wasn't that convincing.

"No, I liked it. I promise," Kurt assured him and Blaine pursed his lips.

"You sure?" Blaine asked and Kurt nodded.

"Cross my heart and hope to die. Stick a dirty needle in my eye. Eat a horse manure pie," Kurt rhymed and Blaine chuckled, shaking his head.

"We should get moving," Blaine winced as he saw one of the staff tapping her foot, waiting for them to leave so she could clean the theatre before the next showing. They scrambled out of their seats and hurried out, going straight to the car. They drove back to the Hummel home and Kurt noticed Mildred's car was gone.

Kurt led them up the garden path and inside, taking off their shoes before collapsing on the living room couch.

"How was the movie?" Elizabeth asked, looking up from sheets of music she had been looking through at the kitchen table.

"It was good," Kurt smiled and Blaine nodded his head in agreement.

"Dinner smells really good," Blaine added and Elizabeth smiled.

"Thank you. It shouldn't be too long." She moved from the table and into the kitchen. "Would you boys mind setting the table?" she called out and Kurt heaved himself off the couch, Blaine trotting after him.

Kurt handed him some silverware while he grabbed some glasses and they set the table.

"Is it just the three of us?" Blaine asked as he laid the cutlery down.

"Yep," Kurt grinned, popping the 'p'.

"Where's your dad?" Blaine asked carefully and Kurt blinked at him. He finished putting the glasses on the table and ushered Blaine to follow him. Blaine followed with a confused expression. They stopped at the piano and Kurt took down the picture frame and handed it to Blaine. Blaine too in the picture, smiling at a two year old Kurt before looking up at Kurt, his face a picture of a question.

"He died when I was nine," Kurt spoke softly. "He had a heart attack at work one day."

Blaine breathing hitched and he clutched the picture frame a little tighter. "Kurt – I'm _so _sorry."

"It's alright," Kurt smiled at him softly. "You didn't know." Blaine placed the frame carefully on top of the piano, dropping his hands by his side. "It's just me and mum. Aunt Mildred comes by as often as she can but she doesn't live all that close."

Blaine nodded and his heart broke a little more for Kurt. Only one parent, bullied so badly he was forced to move school – could it get any worse?

"I'm sorry," Blaine apologized again and Kurt squeezed his arm.

"Come on, we need to finish setting the table."

Blaine followed Kurt and was glad that there was no awkwardness between them. Blaine couldn't imagine losing a parent. His dad wasn't thrilled that he was gay but was slowly coming around to it like his mother. His brother Cooper had always been there for him when they had been kids.

They took their seats when Elizabeth came waltzing out, balancing three plates on her arm and she set them down in front of them. Blaine took a bite and nearly moaned out loud.

"This is amazing," he smacked his lips and Elizabeth beamed.

"I'm glad you like it," Elizabeth beamed and Kurt grinned at her. Dinner was smooth and Blaine felt very comfortable in the Hummel home, falling into their banter easily. Elizabeth was sweet, kind and caring – a real mother.

She shooed the boys away when they offered to help and they sat in the living room. Eventually Blaine had to get going and Kurt walked him to his car and was surprised when Blaine gave him a hug goodbye but returned it happily.

"See you Monday," Blaine grinned and jumped in his car and drove off. Kurt resisted the urge to skip like a teenage girl back to the house and bit his lip to stop the smile spreading across his face.

"He's cute," Elizabeth gushed as Kurt came back into the living room and he blushed.

"We're just friends," Kurt insisted and Elizabeth shrugged.

"Nothing wrong with saying your friends are cute," Elizabeth sung and Kurt flopped down on the couch beside her.

Yes Blaine was his friend at the moment – probably his best friend – and maybe one day they could be more, but for now he was happy being friends.

* * *

><p><strong>I went to the movies the other day and just as it was about to start a human giraffe sat down in front of me :( <strong>

**Hoep you enjoyed and please review! I love to hear what you guys think! **

**Happy reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Sorry for posting so late but I have uni a night on Thursdays night and I wasn't able to update until now! Thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews and story alerts and adding this to your favourites list! I can't thank you enough and you always put a smile on my face!**

**I hope you all enjoy this chaper!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

As the months flew past, Kurt found himself settling into Dalton perfectly. He had gotten the audition with the Warbler's and blew them away with his choice of song; _Gypsy. _ He grew friendlier with the Warblers and he no longer referred them to Blaine's friends but his too.

He grew closer to Blaine and they spent a lot of time together. Blaine came around his house, sometimes staying over on a weekday instead of boarding at Dalton. Elizabeth loved Blaine. She found him sweet and charming and he was good boy and glad that he was such a good friend to Kurt.

Kurt was happy again. He was now a healthy weight once again and was eating regular meals. So it was a surprise to Elizabeth when Kurt came to her on a Saturday morning and asked if he could come to her music lesson that she was teaching.

She agreed and the trip to the music centre was in silence and when they got there Kurt curled himself up on the couch that was in the corner and started on his homework while Elizabeth took her first student of the day.

As she taught, she noticed that Kurt would look at his phone, wince and then put it away before finally switching it off.

She finally got a hour lunch break and she took Kurt's books and marched him to the cafeteria. She bought them lunch and they took a seat at a small table and Elizabeth stared at her son.

"What's wrong?" she asked, straight to the point.

"I'm fine," Kurt told her and she shook her head.

"The last time you said you were fine, you had been threatened to be killed," Elizabeth pointed out sternly. "Are you getting bullied at Dalton?"

"What? No!" Kurt cried and Elizabeth saw that he was sincere.

"Then what is it?" Elizabeth asked. "You know you can tell me anything." She added softly.

"I'm undesirable," Kurt murmured, stabbing at his lunch forcefully.

"What makes you think that?" Elizabeth asked patiently.

"I overheard Blaine telling Wes and David that we were nothing but friends and that's all we would ever be," Kurt sadly and Elizabeth heart missed a beat. She knew what it was like – to know that your crush didn't return your feelings.

"You like Blaine," Elizabeth confirmed and Kurt nodded, flushing but looking devastated. "He'll come around. If it was meant to be it will be. I didn't like your father at first."

Kurt looked up sharply at this. "What?"

"I met your father at collage," Elizabeth smiled. "We ran into each other on campus. He was taking a business course and I was studying music. At first I thought he was one of _those _men. You know – still stuck in their high school ways, thought they were top dog and they would own the world."

Kurt cringed at this but Elizabeth smiled reassuringly.

"Then one day, I dropped all my music sheets and they scattered in the wind. You dad came and helped me pick them all up. _Mellencamp _he said. That was his favourite band." Kurt smiled at this. "It took him another three weeks to ask me out. Apparently he been watching me for some time but didn't have the courage to talk to me." Kurt had a dreamy smile on his face as she spoke and wished that his dad was still alive.

"I was in love with him after our first date and knew that I would marry him one day and have a beautiful family with him and I did," Elizabeth smiled at Kurt who grinned back. "Don't give up hope. And remember, you didn't hear all the conversation so you can't judge until you know everything." Kurt nodded. His mother was right. She always was. "So why don't you turn you phone back on and message Blaine back."

Elizabeth smirked and Kurt's eyes grew wide.

"How did you know?" he asked suspiciously.

"_Mother! Knows best!_" She sung and Kurt rolled his eyes at her reference to the Disney film _Tangled._ He waited until they were back in the music room before turning his phone back on. He bit his lip as he saw ten un-read messages from Blaine. They got more frantic and worried as he read on so Kurt quickly composed a message back to Blaine.

_Breathe Blaine. No, I have not been kidnapped nor am I trapped under the mountain of homework we were assigned. I'm with my mum while she teaches music. I had my phone off so I didn't disturb them. – K_

Happy he sent it off and didn't have to wait long before Blaine replied.

_Oh, okay. That's alright then. I thought maybe you were mad at me – B_

Kurt bit his lip and replied carefully.

_I'm not mad at you, I promise -K_

_Phew :P So your mum teaches music?-B_

_Yes, she taught me how to play the piano when I was a kid. She's a really good teacher- K_

_I bet she is :D Any other instruments that you play?-B_

The messaged each other back and forth, Kurt forgetting all about his homework. Elizabeth smiled happily as she continued to teach her students, leaving Kurt curled up in the corner, a smile on his lips. Elizabeth was glad that someone was making her son happy and that Dalton was being good to him.

She finally finished up her classes for the day and helped Kurt pack up his books. They wondered to the car together and Elizabeth nudged her son.

"I take that smile means you spoke to Blaine," she teased.

Kurt glared at her slightly and laughed -care free and happy. "Yes, I talked to Blaine. You were right. I shouldn't jump to conclusion because I didn't hear the whole thing."

Elizabeth wrapped an arm around her son and hugged him close. "That's my boy."

Kurt smiled and leant into her.

When they got home Kurt disappeared into his room and Elizabeth went to her own. She went to the small book case and pulled out a photo album that sat on the second shelf. She went do the bed and sunk down on it gently, laying the photo album across her lap. It was old and the spine was starting to wear away due to the number of times it had been opened and closed. When Kurt was younger he used to sit with the album and flip through the pages, taking in his father and would cry softly. Elizabeth would sit next to him before pulling him into his lap and cuddled him closely and they would look at them together.

Telling Kurt that story brought back some beautiful memories for Elizabeth and she needed to see pictures. She opened the first page and smiled at the very first photo. It was the first picture they had ever taken together. Both were looking young and happy. Burt had hair in this photo but he had shaved it not long after. It was taken by a girl friend of Elizabeth's at the campus they had been studying at. They were sitting outside, Elizabeth curled up into Burt's side and they were smiling at each other.

She trailed her fingers over the worn edges. She turned when she felt the bed dip and Kurt was smiling at her softly, peering over her shoulder.  
>"I don't think dad ever had hair," Kurt mused looking at the picture and Elizabeth chuckled.<p>

"Not a full head of hair anyway," she winked. "He was lucky that being bald suited him."

"Mildred used to call him an egg head," Kurt remembered and Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"She liked to tease him and he would tease her back," Elizabeth smiled fondly. "They would play jokes on each other too. Do you remember the time he came home covered in oil?"

"Yeah," Kurt brightened. "He was filthy and I refused to hug him even after he had showered."

Elizabeth chuckled at the memory. "Yes. That was all Mildred's fault. She had rigged a small can of oil in his office to fall on him. He didn't know she had arrived in town yet."

Kurt laughed and Elizabeth giggled along with him. "Your father was furious! In response he cut Mildred's pony tail off so she was forced to go to the hairdressers to get it styled properly. Although it back fired when she fell in love with it."

Kurt laughed louder, his whole torso shaking and Elizabeth's heart swelled at the sound. She hadn't heard Kurt laugh like this in a long time.

After Burt's death they had both been quite and withdrew from their friends. Elizabeth lost contact with most of them after his death and only a few had stayed with her during her grief. Kurt suffered a lot as Burt had been a very hands on father, so proud of his little boy and hadn't cared when Elizabeth had shared with his that their son may one day be gay.

"I will love him no matter what. He is my son," Burt had said and Elizabeth remembered kissing him passionately and taking him to bed that night.

"Where was this taken?" Kurt asked, pointing to the next picture. Kurt had heard all these stories before but he would never tire of hearing about Burt. Elizabeth was more than happy to tell them and Kurt loved the dreamy smile that would settle on his mother's lips. It made her even more beautiful than she already was. The settled more comfortably on the bed and Elizabeth began to re-tell their adventures.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! I love to hear your thoughts! Hope you enjoyed and Happy reading! <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys! Ummm so I didn't get any story alerts or favourites or any reviews for the last chapter...is that becuase nobody liked it or becuase it didn't show up on anyone's notifciations? If you didn't like it that's fine and if you didn't know I hadn't posted another chapter that's fine too I was just wondering... I know I posted it late last night becuase of my late class...**

**Hopefully you will see this chapter and I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

"What are your plans for Christmas Kurt?" Nick asked as they sat down at the Warbler's table at lunch. Everyone turned to them, eager to hear how their new Warbler was celebrating Christmas. By now they knew how everyone celebrated and were eager to hear Kurt's.

"My Aunt Mildred his coming to our house to for Christmas eve dinner and she'll stay with us until News Eve," Kurt told them with a smile.

"Cool," Blaine grinned. The boys started telling Kurt about their Christmas traditions and Kurt noticed that Blaine was unusually quiet. After lunch Kurt hung back with Blaine as they walked to class together.

"What are you doing for Christmas?" Kurt asked Blaine who shrugged.

"Cooper – my brother – he's coming down to spend Christmas with me," Blaine smiled.

"What about your mum and dad?" Kurt asked, brow furrowing.

"Dad has a Christmas party in New York and he's taking mum with him," Blaine said casually, like this happened all the time.

"So it's just going to be you and Cooper?" Kurt asked shocked and surprised.

"Yeah, it usually is," Blaine smiled and Kurt shook his head.

"You're having Christmas with us," Kurt decided firmly and Blaine looked at him with shock.

"What? Kurt – no. I can't do that," Blaine protested but Kurt held up his hand.

"You and your brother are not spending Christmas alone," Kurt snorted. "You'll come spend it with us from the 23rd until your parents come home," Kurt told him firmly. "I expect you to be at my house 10:30 sharp Blaine Anderson or I will drag you both there."

"Kurt, I can't impose on your family Christmas," Blaine protested weakly but spending it with Kurt and Elizabeth was so appealing.

"Nonsense," Kurt dismissed him. "Mum loves you and she'll love your brother. Really the more the merrier. It's been just the three of us for a long time."

_How can I resist a plea like that, _Blaine thought and he smiled at Kurt.

"Alright. We'll come," Blaine finally relented and Kurt beamed, clapping his hands together in excitement.

"You'll have fun, I promise," Kurt beamed and Blaine chuckled. There was no doubt in his mind that he would have fun at the Hummel home.

* * *

><p>On the 23rd of December at exactly 10:30 Blaine and his brother Cooper rang the door bell. They were both rugged up warmly and holding several wrapped boxes each. Cooper was stunning like Blaine but taller and with brown hair that he had gotten from his mother.<p>

The door opened, revealing Elizabeth, Christmas music floating out behind her. She was wearing a long skirt that flowed around her ankles and a white top that was obscured by the long pieces of jewellery around her neck. Her arms held many bracelet's – most of them Christmas themed and a few looked home made. She beamed brightly at them and they smiled back.

"Oh I'm so glad you boys made it. Come in out of the cold," Elizabeth greeted them and quickly ushered them in.

"Thank you so much for having us," Cooper thanked her sincerely and Elizabeth smiled at them.

"It's not a problem. We are so excited to have you here," Elizabeth beamed. When they had their coats off Blaine was surprised when she pulled him into a hug and kissed his cheek.

"Kurt's in the living room," she told him and he beamed brightly. Elizabeth took the presents from him and she led them into the living room. Blaine took in the room and smiled. The Christmas tree was up and decorated beautifully, the light turned off for the moment. Blaine let out a startled laugh as they entered the living room and Cooper sniggered while Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"Every year Mildred?" Elizabeth sighed, heading to the tree to put the presents under.

"It's tradition," Mildred stuck her tongue out. It looked even funnier since she was standing on her head, legs askew up in the air. "We did this every year. I've already sung Jingle Bells."

"You'll scare away our guests," Elizabeth pointed out and Mildred seemed to make a confused face, but it was hard to tell when she was upside down. She lowered herself clumsily to the floor and spotted the Anderson brother's for the first time.

"Hi Blaine! This must Cooper," Mildred grinned, picking herself up off the floor. "Damn, you boys look stunning."

Both boys blushed. "It's nice to meet you," Cooper nodded politely.

"It's nice to see you again Mildred," Blaine greeted and she smiled warmly at them.

"Where's Kurt?" Elizabeth asked.

"Apparently I can't sing in tune when I'm upside down so he retreated to the kitchen to make some hot chocolate," Mildred answered and Blaine grinned.

"Mm that sounds nice," Elizabeth beamed. "Let's see if he made enough for us all."

Cooper and Blaine followed her into the kitchen, Mildred hurrying after them and Kurt was stirring a spoon in a large pot.

"He sweetie. Is it nearly done?" Elizabeth asked, taking the spoon from him.

"It should be," Kurt mused. "Hi Blaine."

"Hey Kurt," Blaine grinned. "This is my brother Cooper."

"Blaine's told me all about you," Cooper beamed and winked as Blaine rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"It's nice to meet you," Kurt smiled and shook Cooper's hand.

"Who would like some hot chocolate?" Elizabeth asked. Everyone agreed and she spooned into the mugs and handed them out to everyone. They moved to the living room to drink them and Elizabeth turned to Cooper.

"So what do you do Cooper?"

"I work in New York as a lawyer," Cooper explained with a gentle smile. "I like it but I don't get to see Blaine as often."

Blaine smiled at his brother and Kurt smiled softly.

"Well we are glad that you could come," Elizabeth beamed. "I wanted to ask you. Do you have any Christmas tradition that you like to do?"

Blaine and Cooper looked at each other while Kurt looked at them with a bright look, eager to learn about Blaine's home life.

"As kids we made snowmen if there was enough snow," Cooper beamed and Blaine chuckled, thinking of the memories.

"Well there isn't enough snow but I think I may have something just as good," Elizabeth smiled and quickly hurried to the kitchen. They sipped their hot chocolate while they waited and Elizabeth came back with a cook book and handed it to Cooper.

"These are chocolate snowmen," Elizabeth smiled. "We can make some if you like. I have all the ingredients ready."

"Really?" Cooper asked excitedly and they all chuckled. "That's awesome."

They finished their hot chocolates and while Elizabeth and Mildred discussed the snowmen with Cooper, Kurt took Blaine to his room so he could put his bags away. Kurt was surprised when Blaine pulled him into a tight hug.

"Thank you so much for inviting us," Blaine murmured into his shoulder and Kurt smiled, rubbing his back.

"Don't worry about it. I'm glad you came," Kurt told him, pulling back slightly. They smiled at each other for a moment before Kurt broke their gaze and shifted back. "We can set up a bed later. I hope Cooper doesn't mind the couch."

Blaine shook his head. "He'll be fine. He's really happy that you invited us. Usually it's just the two of us. Mum and dad are always away at Christmas." Kurt pursed his lips at this but said nothing. "So what are your Christmas tradition?"

Kurt smirked. "You'll just have to wait and see."

"Tease," Blaine joked and Kurt laughed. They headed back down stairs and found Cooper drooling over the pictures of the chocolate snowmen.

"New tradition Blaine," Cooper declared as they came into the living room. "Every year we _have _to make these."

Elizabeth, Kurt and Mildred laughed at this and Blaine grinned brightly.

"Next year I'll show you how to make ginger bread houses," Elizabeth smiled and both Anderson brothers beamed brightly at her. Blaine heart clenched at the warmth and kindness that Elizabeth was showing them. He liked that she planned for a future where he and Kurt would still be friends.

_Baby it's cold outside _started playing and Kurt gasped.

"I love this song," he beamed and started singing along. Blaine jumped in with the males vocals and Kurt smiled at him happily and it made Blaine's stomach flutter. They danced around the room, Cooper swooping Elizabeth up in a dance and Mildred quickly recorded it on her phone – not for future blackmailing purpose she _swore_.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? please review! <strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys so I have no idea what's going on with ff. at the moment becuase I keep posting chapters but there is no alerts going out which sucks! So I'm sorry if you felt like I haven't been updating! **

**Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

Blaine loved the Hummel home. Elizabeth was constantly smiling and making sure that both he and Cooper were comfortable or if they needed anything, Mildred always had them laughing and teased her sister and nephew constantly and spending all this time with Kurt was amazing and Blaine never wanted to leave.

Cooper could see how much fun Blaine was having and how much happier he was since meeting Kurt. They moved together and was always aware of the other person. Cooper was surprised that the two boys weren't together yet and he shared this with Elizabeth who smiled slyly.

"Well I give it until Regional's when they get together," Elizabeth had winked.

"I just hope Blaine realizes that Kurt likes him," Cooper snorted. "It's kind of hard to miss the dreamy smiles."

Elizabeth giggled along with Mildred and they nodded. "We know."

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine were in the living room watching a Christmas movie that was playing on the television and were swapping Christmas stories during the ad breaks.<p>

"Mum and dad had told us the tradition that if you get caught under mistletoe with someone you have to kiss them," Blaine was telling Kurt with a bright smile. "They had stuck around the house because they were hosting a Christmas party. Anyway, Cooper and I got stuck under it and Cooper didn't want to kiss so I chased him around the whole house until I finally caught him and planted one on his cheek."

Kurt laughed loudly, throwing his head back and clutching the cushion to his chest. Blaine laughed along with him and couldn't help but think that Kurt looked beautiful when he laughed.

"I hope pictures were taken," Kurt giggled and Blaine mock-gasped.

"You'll never see them," he cried dramatically which set Kurt off into another peal of laughter.

"Maybe I'll get Cooper to show me," Kurt teased and Blaine pouted.

"That's cheating," he told him and Kurt just smirked. The movie came back on they fell silent as they watched it. They hummed along to the Christmas music that played in the back ground, their voices blending together well.

"Are you going to tell me some of your Christmas traditions now?" Blaine asked with the ads came back on.

"Alright," Kurt smiled. "Every year just out of Lima at the drive in movie theatre they play a Christmas movie. My dad would always drive us there and mum would pack hot chocolate and popcorn and we would see the movie."

"Wow. That's sounds really nice," Blaine smiled and Kurt nodded.

"It shut down the same year my dad died so we could never continue with it but every Christmas eve we watch his favourite Christmas movie and drink hot chocolate and eat popcorn," Kurt smiled sadly.

"Are we still doing that tonight?" Blaine asked and Kurt smiled at him, eye showing a hint of surprise.

"If it's okay with you. Mum was going to leave it until after so that you didn't feel uncomfortable," Kurt told him honestly.

"Don't be stupid. It's your Christmas tradition and Cooper and I are guests. Of course we are going to watch the movie for your dad," Blaine told him firmly. He shifted under Kurt gaze and wondered if he had gone too far.

"You are a really good friend Blaine," Kurt finally smiled and Blaine relaxed.

"You're my best friend Kurt," Blaine said and both boys smiled. The movie started again and they both fell into comfortable silence.

* * *

><p>"Work you stupid thing! Work!" Mildred growled, tapping the top of the DVD player firmly and Elizabeth rolled her eyes at her sister sighed. Mildred pressed the on button sharply and it started to power up before quickly saying goodbye and turning off.<p>

"We do this every year," Kurt whispered to Cooper and Blaine who were watching with wide eyes, trying to stifle their smiles.

"You have to treat it with love," Elizabeth told her and Mildred snorted.

"Love? All I give it is love and it gives me nothing in response. It hates me!" Mildred cried. "It's ancient! Get a new one!"

"This one works perfectly well," Elizabeth huffed and nudged her sister out of the way. She gently pressed the on button and it slowly powered up. Mildred rolled her eyes and threw her hands up in defeat.

"That DVD player is playing favouritisms!" she declared and flopped down on the couch.

Kurt wiggled his eyebrows at Blaine and wiggled the DVD remote. Kurt had been pressing off every time Mildred turned it on. Blaine snorted loudly and failed to cover it with a cough. Elizabeth put the movie in and Kurt quickly jumped up to get the hot chocolate and popcorn. Blaine helped him and they passed it around.

They settled on the couch, Blaine and Kurt sitting much closer than before so that there was enough room for everyone. Their thighs were touching and Kurt tried not to blush. He liked the feeling of being this close to Blaine but new it was nothing more than friendship.

Little did he know that Blaine was having similar thoughts. He was confused. He liked the way Kurt tucked into his side perfectly, the heat that was admitting from his body onto his own was nice. It was comfortable but Blaine knew he never felt like this when he sat next to his other friends like this. It didn't help that Cooper was grinning at him knowingly and kept throwing winks his way.

The movie started and Blaine found himself getting lost in the story. He had never seen this Christmas movie before and knew why Burt must have loved it so much. He looked to Elizabeth and saw that she was tucked up into her sister side, a happy smile on her face that also showed her grief. Mildred understood that this was a special moment for her sister and didn't tease her like she usually would and played with her hair as they watched.

He chanced a glance at Kurt who was the same smile as his mother and he was relaxing more into Blaine's side. Cooper himself was enjoying the movie and thought to himself that they should watch it more often at Christmas time. As the credits closed, they were all reluctant to move, having been so comfortable.

"We should start on dinner," Elizabeth smiled. "Kurt, why don't you set up a mattress for Blaine in your room?"

The two boys nodded and Blaine followed Kurt up stairs to his room. They found a blow up mattress and took turns pumping it up. Kurt quickly got some sheets and they made up a bed and Blaine had brought his own pillow per Kurt's request.

"What do you think?" Kurt asked, stepping back and eyeing the mattress critically.

"Looks comfy," Blaine grinned and Kurt smiled.

"We should help mum make dinner," Kurt said and Blaine nodded. They headed back downstairs and found that there wasn't a lot they could do so they sat at the island and watched, getting involved with the conversation. Elizabeth, Mildred and Cooper were all doing different jobs for the meal. Kurt quickly put on some Christmas music that they sung too and they danced around each other as they moved in the kitchen.

Cooper had a wonderful singing voice and Kurt thought that talent must run in the family as well as good looks and charm.

"So this is what it's like to have a man around the house," Mildred mused and Cooper winked at her.

"You'd hate it Millie," Elizabeth teased.

"Just as much as I hate being called Millie," Mildred shuddered. "I think I need a girlfriend. I've been alone to long. I'll start to go bitter."

"It's not like there is an expiry date," Elizabeth snorted.

"You don't know that!" Mildred protested and they all laughed. The house was filled with the smell of a delicious roast and it tasted even better. They had roasted vegies and potatoes with it and Mildred made homemade gravy that was thick and creamy.

Kurt and Blaine set up the table and Kurt made their napkins into swans to add a little decoration to the table.

Blaine had been in awe so Kurt taught him how to fold them and he managed to make one for Cooper.

When it was ready, Cooper served it up and they all sat down. Blaine could honestly say it was the best Christmas eve dinner he had ever had. Mildred's gravy was to die for and he coated his meat in it.

Kurt had rolled his eyes but didn't comment, knowing that it was that time of year to indulge.

"Can we come back next year?" Cooper asked, eyes clouded over with joy and pleasure. "This is amazing. Actually, scrap that. Can I move in?" Blaine nodded his head enthusiastically and Kurt chuckled.

Elizabeth laughed delightfully and smiled amusedly.

"I'm sure we can make enough room for you boys," she allowed and Cooper beamed.

"Excellent. I'll have the rest of my stuff in by next week," he joked and they all laughed. They ate until they couldn't eat anymore and rubbed their tummies with content. Together they all cleaned up and by the time they had finished it was getting late. Kurt and Blaine made up the couch for Cooper who thanked them sincerely.

"I'll see you in the morning," Elizabeth smiled and kissed everyone's cheeks and headed up to her room to sleep. Everyone followed her lead and tucked themselves into bed, eager to see what Christmas morning would bring.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? please review!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Whooo! FF. has fixed it's self finally! I was like 'holy crap! so many notifciations coming through! What do I do?' but phew am I glad becuase there was a horrifying moment when I thought everyone had given up on this! I love you guys so much and thank you so much for all your awesome reviews that you gave me when they finally came through! **

**I'm also really excited becuase my soccer team is in the Grand Finals! ! which is why this chapter is being posted so late! **

**Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

Blaine looked around hazily and wondered why he was awake at such an ungodly hour. He rubbed his eyes and frowned as he heard whimpering. He sat up and looked over to Kurt who looked distressed in his sleep. He was tossing and turning lightly and let out little whimpers every known and then.

Blaine frowned, unsure of what to do. _Should I wake him?_ He thought and bit his lip.

Kurt's lips parted and his breathing hitched. His whole body jolted and his eyes snapped open. He chest rose and fall with each deep breath he took and his body shivered.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked hoarsely and Kurt's eyes snapped to him, wide and startled. "You okay?"

"Fine," Kurt squeaked out and Blaine frowned. He sat up fully and pushed back the covers and crawled onto the bed, sitting himself next to his friend.

"Bad dream?" Blaine asked and Kurt nodded, avoiding his gaze.

"You don't have to be embarrassed. I get bad dreams all the time," Blaine soothed him. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I don't want to ruin your Christmas," Kurt said quietly, voice cracking with the lack of use.

"You're not going to ruin my Christmas Kurt," Blaine told him firmly. Kurt sighed and shifted himself so he was sitting up like Blaine was.

"I have really bad dream sometimes," Kurt murmured quietly in the still darkness. "About the bullying."

"From McKinley?" Blaine clarified and Kurt nodded. Blaine knew all about having bad dreams about bullying. "How bad was it?"

Kurt looked at him with sad eyes and side. "There was one boy who made it mission to make my life miserable. He tossed me into dumpsters, through pee balloons at me once and he was always shoving me into lockers. One day I snapped and confronted him in the locker rooms. He forced me into a kiss, slammed the locker and left. Later he threatened to kill me if I told anyone." Blaine paled and his hands shook. Kurt bit his lip and looked at Blaine. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told you. I've ruined every-"

Blaine clamped a hand over Kurt's mouth whose eyes widened comically.

"He threatened to kill you after assaulting you?" Blaine asked hoarsely and Kurt nodded weakly. He was even more surprised when Blaine pulled him into a tight hug but he returned it. They stayed like that for a while before Blaine pulled away, keeping his hands on Kurt's arms.

"I can't believe how much courage you have," Blaine said with awe and Kurt frowned, shaking his head.

"I don't have courage."

"Yes you do! You refused to let those bullies get to you. I ran Kurt," Blaine told him firmly.

"You got beaten up Blaine," Kurt frowned. "I wouldn't classify going to Dalton as running."

Blaine shrugged and Kurt squeezed his knee.

"You know, it was Cooper who taught me courage," Blaine smiled softly and Kurt mirrored it. "He was really upset about what happened and he stayed with me while I was in the hospital for a while. I was really scared that Dalton would be the same and Coop gave me courage to go there every day."

"I'm sorry I woke you up," Kurt said and Blaine shook his head.

"You don't have to apologize. Are you okay now?" Blaine asked, his face still worried.

"Yes. I still dream of that moment sometimes," Kurt admitted quietly. Blaine hesitated before pulling Kurt into another hug.

"You can talk about it to me any time you want," Blaine promised and Kurt smiled against his shoulder. Blaine pulled away and smiled at Kurt before slipping off the bed and back into his own.

"Night Kurt."

"Night Blaine."

* * *

><p>They didn't wake up until after nine o'clock, something that surprised everyone. Usually on Christmas Cooper and Blaine were up at 6:30 to open their presents and Kurt was usually up at 7:30.<p>

They sluggishly got dressed before heading downstairs where everyone was waiting for them.

"Merry Christmas," they cried and both boys smiled happily.

"Merry Christmas," they echoed and both were pulled into a hug by Elizabeth, kissing their cheek. They were then hugged by Mildred and Cooper, both who were nursing a cup of coffee.

"Are you okay sweetie?" Elizabeth asked quietly, pulling him off to the side.

"Bad dream, but I'm okay now," Kurt assured her and she nodded.

"Presents first," Mildred and Cooper cried together and they laughed. They moved to the living room and sat around the Christmas tree and started handing out presents. Cooper and Blaine had gotten Elizabeth a present and Blaine had gotten something for Kurt. Elizabeth had brought both Cooper and Blaine presents and Kurt had bought something extra for his best friend.

They spent the morning un-wrapping them, shouting thank you and hugging each other tightly. Elizabeth picked herself up off the floor to make them some breakfast while they looked over their gifts.

Elizabeth had made pancakes for breakfast and they ate at the table, talking about what they had gotten.

Blaine and Kurt cleaned up breakfast dishes so that Elizabeth could start on making Christmas lunch.

Kurt, Elizabeth and Mildred disappeared into the kitchen while the Anderson brothers called their parents to wish them a merry Christmas. Their parents seem surprised that they were spending it with the Hummel's but were not overly interested and the conversation was over quickly. Cooper clapped Blaine on the shoulder and gave it a comforting squeeze.

"Don't you find it weird that we haven't spent Christmas with them in years? And that we are having more fun with the Hummel's than we ever had at our own home?" Blaine asked quietly and Cooper sighed.

"Of course it's weird but you know what? It's their loss," Cooper told him. "We are having fun and I'm not going to let them spoil this day."

Blaine smiled and patted his brother back. They too of them headed back to the kitchen and smiled at the sight. Elizabeth was reading out instructions for the turkey while Kurt was twirling a large spoon in his fingers, getting faster and faster. Blaine may or may not have started drooling at the sight.

Blaine could never remember having such a good Christmas. Usually their parents left Cooper and Blaine to open their presents while their mother went and supervised the cooking that they had paid someone to make while their father went to his office to get in some extra work in. The childhood fantasy of Santa had been spoiled rather quickly but Cooper kept up the illusion – even though it had been ruined.

When Blaine had come out to his parents his relationship with them had become even more strained. They hardly spoke any more and dinner's were spent in silence, only Cooper and Blaine talking to each other. His parents were slowly getting used to him being gay but his father was struggling the most.

He was glad that Kurt had a good upbringing – that his mother was supportive of him being gay and that at least he had someone to talk to – his aunt.

Kurt stopped spinning the spoon and turned and smiled at Blaine.

"Come on Blaine. I'm going to teach you to make the most delicious sauce you will ever taste in your life," Kurt grinned and grabbed Blaine's arm, dragging him into the kitchen. Blaine didn't protest and let himself be dragged into the kitchen. Elizabeth smiled at him warmly and Cooper came into the kitchen too. Lucky it was a huge kitchen so that they could all fit.

Standing in the kitchen next to his best friend his friend, Blaine knew it that this was the best Christmas. He caught Cooper's eyes and he gave a smile and a little nod to show that he was thinking the same thing.

"You okay?" Kurt asked quietly, looking at Blaine curiously.

Blaine smiled at him brightly and nudged him gently. "I'm great. Teach me the sauce."

Kurt smiled, appeased and started to teach him.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Happy reading!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you so much for all your kind and amazing reviews! Over 100 reviews! Thank you! I might do something special for you all...like post a one-shot or something ;D**

**Espeically to **_Kaysco _**for your kind words and giving me the image of a demented seal clapping! I look exactly the same when I get excited too! **

**I'm updating early today! Whoo! I'm skipping my morning lecture becuase I couldn't be bothered getting up early ;) **

**Hope you all enjoy and I apolgize for any mistakes that end up in here. I will talk with me beta and see what we can work out. **

**Loev you all!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

Christmas came and went and they were back at Dalton. It seemed everyone had a good break and had wished it had been longer – Blaine certainly did. Competition for the Warbler's was coming up and Kurt was nervous. He had joined the Warbler's but had missed out in Sectionals, arriving to late, but now he was here for Regional's and he would be facing off with his old team members.

"Are you going to try out for a solo?" Blaine asked as the two boys headed to their English class. Kurt shrugged delicately and hitched his satchel up higher on his shoulder.

"Maybe," Kurt answered. "But I haven't been here that long so my chances of getting it are very slim."

"Maybe but you won't know unless you try," Blaine nudged him playfully. "Come on. We could pick out songs together?"

"You want to try out for the duet?' Kurt teased and Blaine grinned.

"We could you know," Blaine said seriously and Kurt looked at him surprised. "I would love to sing a duet with you."

Kurt breathing hitched and he nodded dumbly. _Holy crap, is this happening? Did he just say he wanted to sing a duet with me? Okay, slow down. Don't over analyse this. If it's meant to be it will happen, that's what mum said, _Kurt though frantically.

"We should sing a duet," Kurt decided, cringing inwardly has his voice came out in a higher pitch than he wanted. Blaine ignored it though and beamed brightly.

It had taken the Christmas holidays and spending a few days without Kurt to realize his feelings. He had a crush on his best friend. Why wouldn't he? Kurt was amazing and just the thought of him made Blaine smile and his heart flutter. Cooper had teased him about it when he confided in him.

"Finally!" Cooper beamed. "I thought you would never catch on!"

Now Blaine had the hard part of actually confessing his feelings to Kurt and finding out if Kurt felt the same way as he did. He didn't know that Kurt already felt the same way.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth came home from the garage, the faint smell of oil clinging to her skin and found Kurt rummaging through their music collection.<p>

"Why the frantic face?" Elizabeth asked and Kurt whipped around.

"I didn't hear you come in," Kurt relaxed and gently placed the record he had been holding back in its place. "Blaine convinced me to try out for a solo and he wants to try out for a duet with me so I'm trying to find the perfect song."

Elizabeth smiled, amused and gently folded herself on the floor next to her son. She knew he was on the point of a freaking out as his Dalton uniform was all crinkled and he wasn't even complaining about it.

"Just relax," Elizabeth smiled and gently rubbed his back. "We'll find you a song. What were you thinking off?"

"Well, I was going to do something off broad way but that's not really the Warbler's style and then I though Rachel would defiantly being doing something like that and now I don't know," Kurt huffed and Elizabeth bit back a smile.

"How about something by the Beatles?" Elizabeth suggested. "You always sing _Black Bird _beautifully and it is my favourite." She took the record of the shelf and Kurt smiled as he took it from her.

"How do you always know the perfect song?" Kurt asked and Elizabeth smiled.

"Practice. I always used to tell Mildred that our hearts beat to their own sound, you just have to get in tune with it," Elizabeth said and Kurt smiled.

"Thanks mum."

"You're welcome," she smiled. "As for the duet, what does Blaine think?"

"Well he messaged me and said he had a good idea and that he would tell me tomorrow," Kurt said, thinking of the text message he had gotten just before his mother had come home.

Elizabeth nodded. "Alright then. You can stop freaking out about the duet then and work on your solo instead."

Kurt nodded and started packing up the records. Elizabeth helped him and together they put everything away. She went to get changed while Kurt put on the record and listened to it intently.

* * *

><p>"Are you ready?' Blaine asked as the two of them waited out in the hall to be called in.<p>

Kurt bit his lip and shrugged. "I'm nervous."

"You'll be great," Blaine encouraged him. "Your voice is stunning."

Kurt blushed and Blaine grinned at the sight and couldn't help but think he was adorable.

The doors opened and Wes poked his head out, wearing a grin.

"We are ready for you Blaine," Wes said and Blaine turned to Kurt.

"Good luck," he smiled. "You'll do great. I'll see you for our duet audition."

"Good luck," Kurt murmured softly and Blaine left with Wes and the door shut again leave Kurt alone out in the hall with his thoughts.

* * *

><p>It was against the rules but Blaine didn't care – he needed to see Kurt's audition for the solo. On the other side of the hallway there was a vent that you could see through and Blaine was lying on his stomach watching through the vent. It would have been an odd site to find him in and he hoped that nobody would walk past.<p>

"When you are ready Kurt?" David's voice floated out and Blaine drew in a breath and waited. The music started up and Kurt took a breath and opened his mouth.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
>Take these broken wings and learn to fly<br>All your life  
>You were only waiting for this moment to arise,<br>You were only waiting for this moment to arise,  
>You were only waiting for this moment to arise<em>

Blaine breath was taken away. He was right, Kurt was stunning. He could see his face through the vent and he was singing with such passion. He didn't know who would get the solo but he hoped it was Kurt because he was amazing. When he heard applause he quickly jumped back up to his feet and dusted off his clothes.

Kurt came out, wearing a huge smile on his face and Blaine grinned back.

"You sounded amazing Kurt," Blaine grinned and Kurt looked at him confused.

"You heard?" he asked.

"Yeah, I – er – I really wanted to hear you sing so I listened through the vent," Blaine admitted sheepishly.

Kurt's eyes widened with surprised and Blaine blushed. Kurt took a hesitant step towards Blaine, so that he was now right in front of him.

"You thought it was good?" Kurt asked and Blaine nodded.

"Kurt you sounded beautiful," Blaine insisted. "You _move _me Kurt. I really hope that we get this duet because I want to spend more time with you."

Kurt eyes widened as Blaine took his hands and his breathing hitched. Blaine hesitated slightly before pulling Kurt closer so they were flushed against each other. Kurt swallowed, hardly daring to believe it and Blaine sealed his lips over his.

_Blaine is kissing me. This is what a first kiss is, _Kurt thought hazily and his pushed his lips harder against Blaine's, hand coming up to cup his cheek. Blaine inhaled sharply and was in heaven. Kurt tasted better than anything he had ever tasted before. He felt right in his arms so Blaine snaked an arm around his waist to hold him closer.

Neither noticed the doors opening and Wes stepping out.

"Kurt, Blaine we are ready for- oh," Wes started and cut off when he saw the two embraced. They sprung apart, face turning bright red. Blaine refused to let Kurt go too far and held his hands. "Sorry to interrupt." A smirk spread across his face and both of them shuffled. "We're going to move the duet until tomorrow. See you then."

Wes disappeared back inside and the two boys smiled shyly at each other.

Blaine rubbed the back of his neck and Kurt bit his lip. Blaine tucked Kurt back so they were facing each other again.

"I meant what I said. I really like you Kurt," Blaine said shyly and Kurt beamed brightly.

"I like you to," he said breathlessly and Blaine grinned. The both leaned in for another kiss, Kurt wrapping an arm around Blaine's waist and holding him tightly while Blaine cupped his cheek and his other hand rested on Kurt's hip.

Nobody interrupted them this time and neither of them cared that they were kissing in the middle of school. Only when the bell rang did the pull away and smiled at each other breathlessly and a little shyly. Blaine kept his fingers linked with Kurt as they made their way to class and he had the same goofy smile plastered on his face as his boyfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! They are together! Whooooo! <strong>

**Please review and happy reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi guys! Thank you so much for all your amazing reviews! I can't thank you enough! You guys are fantastic! Love you all! **

**For those of you who follow me on tumblr (URL:inkinmyheartandonthepage) sorry I haven't been on there for a long time but my internet is really slow at the moment and everything is taking a long time to see the pictures and everything so that's why I havent' been on but internet changes over soon so It won't be long before i'm back :D I'm sure I've missed out on pleantly! **

**Anywho...Hope you all enjoy this chapter and captain-ally will be back! YAY! I've missed her so much!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

Kurt certainly did not go home that night and gush to his mother like a teenage girl no matter what Aunt Mildred told anybody. He had _calmly _informed his mother about how she had been right and Blaine had finally confessed his feeling to Kurt and they had kissed. The video that Aunt Mildred had of him sighing dreamily and bouncing around, singing and giggling was clearly made in photo shop or a program like that.

Of course Elizabeth had been thrilled for them both and was so excited to see that Kurt was happy and had his first boyfriend. Most mothers would cringe at this and go into mother mode but Elizabeth was thrilled and she couldn't have asked for a nicer boy to be her son's first boyfriend.

* * *

><p>Kurt decided that having a boyfriend made time go quickly, what with all the sneaking shy glances at each other, holding each other's hands, kissing, being teased by your friends, kissing, being couply and did he mention the kissing?<p>

Kurt was on cloud nine. He had never felt this way about anything before. He had never felt this happy before, so it was a shock when reality came crushing down on him.  
>He was in Warbler's rehearsal, listening to Wes, David and Thad talk about their set list for Regional's when they were interrupted by the principle.<p>

"I apologize for interrupting but I need a word with Mr Hummel," Alexander Harold said, turning his gaze to Kurt. Kurt shot a confused look to Blaine who shrugged back in response. He stood and made his way to the principle who led him out, shutting the door behind him. "Come to my office."

They walked in silence and Kurt wracked his brains to find anything that could explain why he was being called away to the principal's office. He was even more confused the assistant gave him a sympathetic look and dread started to settle in his stomach. By the time he was sitting down, he had started to shake.

"What's going on?" Kurt asked, his voice breaking.

Alexander Harold looked at him sadly. "I was contacted today by the hospital. Your mother collapsed today and has been taken to the hospital."

Kurt heart beat thundered in his ears, everything was being drowned out. _Your mother collapsed. She's in the hospital. _He was dimly aware that his breath was getting shorter and that the principle was saying his name.

He jumped when a heavy hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Breath Kurt," the principal coached and Kurt took in a great stuttering breath, nearly choking on it.

"Is she okay? What's happening?" Kurt demanded, his voice high pitched with anxiousness.

"Breath Kurt," Alexander instructed. "The hospital couldn't tell me much but you are allowed to go see her. Is there anybody we can contact for you?"

Kurt couldn't think straight. Aunt Mildred was away at a painting course she had picked up and wouldn't be back until the end of the week. His grandparents were the only people he could think off but he didn't know the number off by heart.

"My grandparents. I don't know the number," Kurt whimpered and Alexander nodded his head.

"That's alright. We can get that later," he assured Kurt.

"Cooper," Kurt blurted out. "Blaine's brother Cooper is in town."

Alexander nodded. "I'll get a hold of him for you. Would you like me to take you to the hospital?"

Kurt nodded dumbly and sat in his chair while the principle grabbed the Anderson's number so that he could get a hold of him at the hospital. Kurt walked blindly out with the principle and to his car. He couldn't find the strength to find the situation awkward and just sat silently in the car.

It seemed to take forever to get to the hospital and even longer to find a car park. They went straight into emergency and Kurt listened distantly as Alexander asked for Elizabeth. He led Kurt gently through the doors when they were allowed and they quickly found her bed. He left Kurt alone with her while he went and called Cooper.

"Mum?" Kurt whispered hoarsely and Elizabeth opened her eyes and smiled weakly at Kurt.

"Hey KK," she said softly. "I'm sorry. I must have given you such a fright."

"What happened?" Kurt asked, taking her hand and squeezing it.

"They are telling me I had a stroke," she murmured tiredly. "They got some drugs into me and I'm very lucky that I'll make a good recovery." Kurt's breath hitched and he blinked back the tears that threatened to fall. "It's okay KK, I promise I'm not going anywhere."

Kurt sniffed and nodded his head, to choked up to say anything. He leant down and placed a kiss on her forehead and she smiled.

"How long will you be here for?"

"A few days," Elizabeth murmured. "Just to keep an eye out and make sure I don't have another one."

Kurt nodded again and squeezed her hand tightly.

"The number for Mildred is on the fridge, that's where you can reach her and your grandparents number is in my diary by the phone. You'll need to stay with them while I'm in here," Elizabeth murmured tiredly. "I'm sorry KK."

Kurt shook his head. "Not your fault."

She rubbed her thumb over his knuckles and smiled at him. "Who brought you here?"

"The principle," Kurt chocked out. "He pulled me out of Warbler's rehearsal and said you were in the hospital."

Kurt sniffed and held her hand tighter.

"I'm okay KK," Elizabeth murmured. Kurt nodded and hastily wiped the tears away. Kurt perched himself on the edge of her bed and she smiled at him. It wasn't long before the principle joined them and he smiled apologetically.

"Kurt. I have called Cooper. He will take you home and get you the things you need and he has offered you a place at the Anderson home tonight if it's okay with Elizabeth," Alexander said.

"That's fine," Elizabeth murmured and Kurt nodded.

"He should be here soon. I have to get going. You can call me if you need anything," Alexander assured him and Kurt nodded again.

"Thank you," he murmured and the principle nodded.

"Get well soon," he said and left quickly. Kurt kissed his mother's hand and she smiled at him. A nurse came by to makes sure she was comfortable before they were left alone again. Cooper came striding in, his hair a mess, shirt un-tucked. It was clear that he had just come from work.

"Elizabeth, Kurt, hi," Cooper panted softly. "I came as soon as I could."

"Hi Cooper," Kurt said quietly and Cooper squeezed his shoulder.

"Elizabeth, it's un fair how beautiful you look in a hospital gown," Cooper teased lightly and Elizabeth chuckled quietly.

"Your just saying that," she smirked. "Thank you so much for coming Cooper."

"It's no trouble at all," Cooper assured her. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired, but I'll be okay," Elizabeth assured him and Cooper nodded, looking a little relieved but still concerned.

"Whatever you need just ask," Cooper told her and Elizabeth smiled warmly.

"Thank you Cooper," she said.

He nodded and squeezed Kurt's shoulder again. "We should get you home. I can bring you back tomorrow when Elizabeth is more comfortable," Cooper told Kurt who nodded.

"Okay," he said and slipped off the bed. He kissed his mother cheek and sniffed. "I love you mum."

"Love you too KK. I'll see you tomorrow," Elizabeth caressed his cheek and he leaned down so she could kiss it. Kurt squeezed her hand and was very reluctant to leave. Cooper kept his hand on Kurt's shoulder as he lead him out of the hospital and to his car.

"I'll take you home so you can get some clothes and the number for your Aunt and Grandparents and then I'll take you back to ours okay?" Cooper told Kurt who nodded. Cooper drove him to his house in silence, shooting worried looks at Kurt as he drove. When they got to the Hummel home, Kurt let them in and headed straight up stairs to his room. Cooper helped him pack some things before they headed back downstairs. Kurt grabbed the numbers and wrote them down, before carefully putting his mother's diary back. He didn't know what to say to his grandparentsand didn't think he would be able to call them. All he wanted was his mum and Blaine.

"Is Blaine home?" Kurt asked quietly as they got back in Cooper's car.

"Yes. He's been messaging me non-stop asking if you are okay," Cooper told him. "He's waiting for you and he took your bag home for you. He was worried when you just disappeared. I haven't told him what's going on."

Kurt nodded and settled back in his seat and looked out the window. Cooper didn't expect him to say much on the way home. Blaine had told him before Christmas that Kurt's father had passed away when he was younger and now he could lose him mother. Cooper shuddered at the thought.

The trip passed in a blur and Kurt was startled when they pulled up to the Anderson home. Kurt had only been there a couple of times and each times Blaine's parents weren't there. Cooper grabbed his bag out of the car and Kurt slipped out.

They had barley gotten through the door when Blaine was greeting them.

"Kurt! What happened? Where did you go?" Blaine demanded, his face a picture of worry and Cooper intercepted him.

"Calm down Blaine," he soothed. "He's fine."

"What going on?" Blaine asked calmer and took Kurt's hands in his. Kurt could feel tears burning his eyes and he couldn't stop them.

"Mum's in the hospital," Kurt choked out. "She had a stroke and –and – and-"

Blaine pulled him into a tight hug and Kurt broke into sobs, shoulder shaking. Cooper left to give them some space and put Kurt's bags away and Blaine held him tightly.

"It's okay, I've got you," Blaine murmured into his hair. "You're mum's going to be fine."

Kurt's shoulder shook with each sob and he clutched at Blaine tightly. His mother was everything to him and having been so close to losing her was too much for him. He clutched Blaine tighter as Blaine scooped him into his arms and carried him through the house. He gently lowered himself on the couch and kept Kurt in his lap, rubbing his back.

"You're mum's going to be fine," Blaine murmured and Kurt buried his head into his neck, his hot tears spilling onto Blaine's neck. Blaine just held him and whispered comforting words into his ear, rubbing his back. Eventually Kurt pulled away and wiped his eyes fiercely, sniffing loudly. Blaine gently rubbed his thumbs over his cheeks and collected tears he missed.

"Sorry," Kurt said hoarsely.

"Don't apologize," Blaine told him. "Are you okay?" Blaine quickly shook his head at stupid question. _Of course he's not okay, _Blaine thought. _His mum's in the hospital and he was crying. _

Kurt shrugged and rested his head against Blaine's neck. "I can't lose her Blaine."

"I know," Blaine murmured. "What can I do?"

Kurt just nuzzled into Blaine and breathed in his scent.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? I know I'm aweful for doing that to Elizabeth :( <strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi everyone! Thank you so much for all you amazing and kind reviews! **

**I'm so excited becuase captain-ally is back and has edited this wonderful chapter for you all! She is amazing, gorgoues, skillful and so many other words that I can't describe right now! I have missed her so much and so glad that she is back! You can definetly see the improvement! So thanks go to her too guys!**

**Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

Cooper rang Mildred for Kurt, who was much too upset to do so.

"Thanks Cooper," Mildred told him with as much sincerity as she could muster. "I'll ring my parents and I'm coming home straight away. Can I speak to Kurt?"

Cooper went to living room and found the boys curled up on the couch, Kurt tucked into Blaine's side, his eyes horribly red and puffy.

"Kurt. Mildred wants to speak to you," Cooper said gently and Kurt looked up at him, nodding once before lifting himself up slowly and taking the phone. He wandered out of the living room and towards to the kitchen, the receiver clutched to his ear.

"Hi, Aunt Mildred," he murmured.

"Hi KK," Mildred greeted softly. "I'm coming home, okay? I'll be there tomorrow and we'll go see your mum and then I'll take you back to your grandparents to stay there, alright?"

"Okay," Kurt agreed before asking, "is Mum going to be okay?" He knew it was ridiculous to ask; Mildred had even less of an idea of this than he did. But even if her answer was uninformed, he simply needed reassurance right now. He sounded like a small child again, like he was ten years old and had just lost his dad. But even then, he'd had his mother to comfort him. Now, faced with the devastating possibility of losing both parents, he felt more alone than he had even then, at the darkest time of his life that he could remember, save for the months of Karofsky's torment.

"She going to be fine," Mildred assured him. "Your mum's tough."

Kurt sniffed and rubbed his eyes with the back of his sleeve, something that usually would have disgusted him, but now, he barely even noticed. "Okay."

"I'll see you tomorrow and we'll go to see her together," Mildred promised. They said their goodbyes and Kurt set the phone down. He wandered back into the living room where Blaine and Cooper were talking quietly. They stopped when Kurt entered but he couldn't bring himself to care, knowing that their conversation would have centred around him. He went straight to Blaine, curling up against him, and his boyfriend held him tightly in his arms.

"Can I get you anything Kurt?" Cooper asked gently and Kurt shook his head. "Alright. Just ask if you need anything."

Cooper left the two of them alone and Blaine stroked his boyfriend's hair. "What can I do?" He asked. He felt entirely useless and was hugely concerned about Kurt. He had never seen him so quiet before and he looked devastated, which was heartbreaking for Blaine to witness, especially seeing as he could do nothing to stop his boyfriend's turmoil.

"Just this," Kurt whispered and Blaine nodded. He shifted them so they were lying down and Kurt was the little spoon, wrapped up in his arms securely. Kurt thought that he seemed to fit perfectly in Blaine's arms. He couldn't believe that Blaine was his boyfriend, that he _had _someone to call his boyfriend. They were still new to this but it seemed completely and utterly right; the very epitome of what they'd both been looking for forever, as Blaine had once voiced it.

"Is this okay?" Blaine asked quietly and Kurt snuggled back into the warm cavern of his chest.

"Yes. Thank you," Kurt murmured, swallowing thickly. "I don't know how I could do this without you."

"You could," Blaine replied gently. "You're so brave and strong but I'm glad that I can be here for you."

Kurt smiled softly and turned in Blaine's arms so that he was facing him. Blaine looked down into his eyes, which were a stormy grey – Blaine filed that colour away for when his boyfriend was emotional – and Kurt gazed back into his hazel ones. Usually Kurt would be embarrassed for looking at someone so intimately but he couldn't find it in him to be.

This was Blaine – his best friend and his boyfriend. The one who knew everything about his troubled past and still wanted to be with him for some insane reason. Slowly he leant in and placed a small kiss on Blaine's lips, pulling back quickly. Blaine smiled at him and stroked his cheek before Kurt tucked himself back into his boyfriend's chest and sighed shakily, shivering as doubts and worries filled his mind once more, though Blaine's presence comforted him somewhat. But it wasn't enough to drown out his fear.

* * *

><p>Kurt slept uneasily that night in the guest room. He tossed and turned, unable to fall asleep, not while his mother was in the hospital all alone. He couldn't help but think back to when his father had passed away, though he'd tried desperately to push such memories away.<p>

_Kurt was sitting in class, working from his activity book when one of the receptionists came in, looking worried. She whispered to the teacher, who shot Kurt a startled look before slowly approaching him._

"_Kurt, you need to go with Miss Keller here. You're needed in the principal's office," she explained gently._

"_I didn't do anything wrong," Kurt frowned._

"_You're not in trouble. They just need to speak to you. Go on," she insisted. Kurt pouted but packed up his things and followed Miss Keller to the office. She kept throwing him worried looks that he didn't understand, though he was afraid of what her answer would be if he questioned her on them. When he got there he was taken straight into the principal's office and he was surprised to see that his mother was in there, though she was barely recognisable. Her eyes were red and puffy and she looked much paler than usual._

"_Mummy? Why are you crying?" Kurt asked and Elizabeth sniffed loudly, tugging him into her lap._

"_Hi KK," she soothed, stroking his hair. "There's something I need to tell you, okay? It's about your dad."_

_"Where is Daddy?" Kurt frowned and Elizabeth bit her lip, unsure of what to say._

"_KK, your dad got sick today," she told him, her voice wavering. The principal stood off to the side, looking close to tears. "He had to go to hospital but they couldn't make him better and he passed away."_

_"What?" Kurt stuttered. "Where's Daddy?" He repeated, looking around desperately as if he expected Burt Hummel to wander in, clad in overalls and a baseball cap. He hadn't yet realised that he would never see his father again._

"_I'm sorry, KK," Elizabeth cried, tears spilling down her cheeks. "He's gone, sweetie."_

Kurt wiped at the stray tear that fell down his cheek and he sniffed, trying to blink away further tears that threatened to fall. His whole world had shattered then and it was close to shattering once more. Kurt tossed back the covers and pulled on a jumper. He slipped out of the guest room and made his way down stairs to get a drink.

He flipped on the light, blinking at the sudden brightness and rummaged as quietly as he could for a glass. He found one and put it under the tap, filling it to the brim. He went and sat at the table as he sipped his water, drawing his knees up to his chest.

He was startled when he heard footsteps and Blaine appeared in the doorway. Kurt took in his ruffled appearance, his hair wild and curly. "Kurt? You okay?" He rasped, rubbing his eyes blearily.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" Kurt asked softly and Blaine shook his head, dropping into the seat next to him.

"No, it's okay. What are you doing up?" Blaine questioned, smothering a yawn with his hand.

"I couldn't sleep," Kurt murmured, fidgeting with his glass.

Blaine took his hand and linked their fingers together. "You're worried about your mum," he guessed, his voice soft.

Kurt nodded. "And I keep thinking about my dad."

Blaine exhaled sharply and wrapped an arm around his boyfriend, pulling him closer. "It's not fair," he whispered. Kurt gently smoothed Blaine's curls and placed a shy kiss on his cheek. Blaine leant his forehead against his boyfriend's and sighed softly. "I'm sorry. I don't know what I'm doing and I don't know how to make this easier for you," Blaine admitted and Kurt stroked his cheek.

"You are making this easy for me, Blaine," Kurt assured him. "I'm not sure what I need but you make it easier to breathe."

Blaine smiled softly and kissed his forehead. "You need to get some sleep," Blaine said quietly.

"I don't think I can," Kurt whispered.

"What if I slept with you?" Blaine asked, his voice hesitant with nerves. "Just sleep, I promise."

Kurt blushed but nodded, ducking his head. Blaine smiled at him and helped him up, leaving his glass on the table and switching off the light. Blaine linked his fingers with his boyfriend's and led him back to his room. Kurt bit his lip nervously before slipping into Blaine's bed next to him. It smelt of _Blaine _and he drew comfort from the smell. Blaine slipped in beside him and gently – hesitantly – drew Kurt into his arms. He sighed contently and closed his eyes, which were far too heavy to keep open anymore.

He felt Blaine place a kiss on his cheek before he finally succumbed to sleep.

* * *

><p>Blaine woke up and was confused by the heavy weight on his chest. He blinked open his eyes, waiting for them to clear before his breath hitched and his heart fluttered wildly in his chest. Kurt was using his chest a pillow, hand resting lightly over his heart. His long lashes rested against his porcelain cheek, chest rising and falling with each breath.<p>

Blaine had never seen a more breathtaking sight. He trailed his hand over Kurt's back and in response his boyfriend shifted and huffed out a breath. Blaine waited as Kurt slowly began to wake up. His eyes fluttered open and inhaled deeply. Blaine smiled at Kurt's adorably confused face and gently stroked his cheek.

Kurt's eyes snapped to him and Blaine chuckled as his cheeks flushed red and he smiled shyly. "Morning," he grinned.

"Morning," Kurt echoed, rubbing his face.

"Did you get any sleep?" Blaine asked, looking concerned and Kurt smiled softly.

"I did. Thank you," he placed a quick kiss on Blaine's cheek and sat up. "I should get dressed."

Blaine nodded and they both slipped out of bed. Kurt disappeared to the guest room to shower and get dressed and when he was ready Blaine was just about to knock on his door.

They went to the kitchen where Cooper was eating his breakfast. He smiled at them in greeting and went back to chewing his toast.

Blaine and Kurt got themselves some breakfast and sat down with Cooper. "I'll take you to the hospital when visiting hours are open," Cooper told Kurt and he nodded. Blaine squeezed his thigh and he smiled up at him.

"You'll come with me, right?" Kurt asked Blaine, who smiled in response.

"Of course, if you want me to," Blaine nodded and Kurt let out a sigh of relief.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Hope you all enjoyed and thanks go to captain-ally too! she is amazing! <strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi everyone! My oh my is it a beauitful day outside today! Sorry for not updating sooner but my brother had the computer and have only just now managed to steal it away from him :D Thank you so much for all you amamzing feedback on the last chapter! I love you guys all so much! **

**Huge thanks to captain-ally who did an amazing job on the chapter! Love her! **

**Easter soon! Whooo! I'm so pumped for the easter egg hunt that will be going on at my house! Although, usually one of us gets injured so fingers crossed it aint me! **

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

Blaine had never visited anyone in hospital before and so was unsure of what to expect. He desperately wanted to take Kurt's hand to offer him some reassurance but they were in Ohio and he knew that he couldn't just grab Kurt's hand, no matter how much he wanted to. They may be in an enclosed space but judgement was around every corner, especially those that you expected to be safe. That was something he had learned. So he walked along beside him, closer than usual, their fingers brushing occasionally. With every touch, Kurt knew what Blaine was trying to convey and gave him a small smile, though it was clouded with worry that Blaine knew centred around Kurt's mother.

They found Elizabeth's room quickly and Kurt led them in. Blaine smiled when he saw that Mildred was already there, sitting at the end of the bed with her legs folded up under her. Elizabeth was propped up against the pillows, a small smile on her face. She was paler than usual, her eyes and cheeks sunken and she looked exhausted, but that was to be expected.

"Hey, Mum," Kurt murmured softly and she turned her head, smiling at the boys.

"Hi KK," she greeted. "Blaine, Cooper. Come in." She gestured for them to enter and they obliged, stepping into the room. Kurt kissed his mother's cheek and Blaine and Cooper smiled at her by way of greeting.

"How are you feeling?" Kurt asked, sounding worried and she stroked his hand.

"Tired, but I'll be okay," she murmured. "How are you boys doing?"

Cooper and Blaine smiled fondly. It was just like Elizabeth to make sure they were fine even though she was the one who was suffering. "We're fine," Cooper assured her.

"Can we do anything?" Blaine asked and Kurt smiled up at him.

"Oh, no. I'm fine," Elizabeth smiled softly. She yawned, bringing up a hand to daintily cover her mouth, "but thank you boys."

Blaine and Cooper nodded their understanding and quickly drew up some seats. Blaine blushed but gently pulled Kurt so he was sitting on his knee. Kurt smiled shyly at his boyfriend but didn't move. Elizabeth grinned at them before speaking.

"The doctors have said I could leave tomorrow if I have a good day today," Elizabeth beamed and Kurt clapped his hands together with glee, leaning back against Blaine's chest.

"That's fantastic," Cooper exclaimed.

"We'll stay with my parents for a few days until I'm strong enough to go home," Elizabeth continued.

Kurt nodded and Mildred took her hands. "I'll come stay with you for a while, help around the house. I can do my painting in Ohio."

Elizabeth smiled at her sister. "You don't have to."

"Shh," Mildred hushed with a teasing smile. "I'll be there."

Elizabeth sniffed and discreetly wiped her eyes. Kurt gently rubbed his nose along Blaine's jaw line and linked their hands together. Elizabeth was determined to make things as natural as possible, not wanting to cause Kurt anymore worry, and asked what Cooper had been up to.

He filled her in with work and Blaine added his own stories. They were joined shortly after by Grant and Claire, who looked severely shaken by the ordeal. They both gave Blaine and Cooper a curious look and Blaine shrunk back under Grant's gaze, Kurt shrinking into his boyfriend. He wasn't sure how his grandfather would take the news that he had boyfriend; he had yet to tell them.

"Oh sweetie, we're so glad you are okay," Claire gushed, smoothing her daughter's hair back.

"Uh – we're just going to get a drink," Kurt murmured and quickly jumped up, pulling Blaine with him. Cooper rose to his feet also and the three boys rushed out and headed to the cafeteria.

"So, those are your grandparents?" Blaine asked as they followed Kurt through the hospital.

"That's them," Kurt nodded.

"They remind me of Mum and Dad," Cooper shuddered and Blaine nodded his head. Kurt frowned at this. He didn't know much about Blaine's parents and had never asked.

"They're not homophobic," Blaine explained to Kurt, seeing his confused look. "They just are concerned about image and having a gay son wasn't really a part of that."

Kurt nodded his understanding. "They sound just like my grandparents. They were more than a little shocked when they found out I was gay, even though Aunt Mildred is too," Kurt told them. "We don't fit in with their image, neither does mum."

"You're mum doesn't fit their image?" Cooper echoed and Kurt detected curiosity, not surprise in his voice.

"She married my dad," Kurt smiled ruefully, "and he certainly didn't fit their image. It's why I haven't had much to do with them. The only reason why I'm seeing them now is because they are pitching in for my tuition for Dalton."

They reached the cafeteria and sat down at table, Blaine taking a seat next to Kurt and reaching out to take his hand. "What do you mean?" Blaine asked quietly. Kurt hadn't told anyone this and his shifted in his chair. He knew that the Anderson brothers wouldn't care that they didn't have the money; they weren't superficial. But it was private information that he hadn't intended on sharing with anyone.

"We only have the one income. The garage that Dad built brings in money and we get a little extra from Mum doing music lessons but it wasn't enough for the tuition for Dalton," Kurt told them quietly. "Mildred put in as much money as she could but we still needed more so Mum asked her parents. In return we spend Friday nights with them."

Blaine squeezed his hand under the table and Cooper nodded. He looked thoughtful but Kurt was distracted by Blaine's thumb running over his skin.

"How about I get us something to drink," Cooper suggested and rose before anyone could protest.

Kurt faced Blaine and smiled shyly at him. "Thank you," Kurt said, "for coming," he elaborated as Blaine frowned. "I know you're missing school for this."

"That doesn't matter, Kurt," Blaine shook his head. "I'm here for you and your mum. Whatever you need." Kurt wasn't used to people looking out for him, being at McKinley had taken away any of those hopes and he was practically invisible at that school, nobody caring about the gay kid.  
>Blaine seemed to pick up on his thoughts and nudged him gently. "I didn't mean to make you upset," he murmured and Kurt shook his head.<p>

"You didn't," he assured him. "I – I've never had a boyfriend before so I don't know what I'm doing."

"Neither have I," Blaine replied, "but we can figure it out together. I really like you, Kurt."

"I'm kind of crazy about you," Kurt blushed and Blaine grinned. They stared at each other for a few long moments before Cooper interrupted them by sitting down with a smirk on his face. Blaine scowled at his brother for ruining their moment but accepted the offered drink and took a gulp. They talked quietly, sipping at their drinks before heading back to Elizabeth's room.

* * *

><p>Claire and Grant were still there and both of them looked up at Cooper and Blaine. "Who is this?" Claire asked, curiosity colouring her voice.<p>

"I'm Cooper Anderson," Cooper introduced himself, "and this is my brother, Blaine. We are friends with your daughters and grandson."

"Anderson," Grant mused. "You're not Harrison and Amelia's sons are you?"

"Uh, yes, we are," Cooper said, his eyebrows shooting up in surprise.

"I've had business with your father and we were at the same Christmas party last year," Grant nodded, sounding approving.

Blaine had an odd sense that he had just moved up in Grant's books but he wasn't sure whether this was a good thing or a bad thing. Kurt shot Blaine a look and he shrugged in response.

"It's nice to meet you," Blaine offered and Claire smiled at his dapperness.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too," she replied. "I'm afraid we have to get going. I need to set up some rooms in the house for you all."

Elizabeth nodded and Claire kissed her cheek. Grant smoothed his daughter's hair before patting Kurt on the shoulder, who flinched slightly under the pressure. The two of them exited the room and the tension in the air lifted.

"Your parents seem nice," Cooper offered and Mildred snorted.

"You don't have to be polite," she winked and Cooper chuckled.

"I think we should get going, too. You need rest, Elizabeth," he said and Blaine nodded his agreement.

"Thank you for visiting," Elizabeth smiled and beckoned the boys over. She gently kissed Cooper's cheek and then Blaine's and both boys grinned. "Blaine, I'm sorry you had to miss school."

"It's fine," Blaine assured, stepping back to take Kurt's hand. "Don't worry about it. I can catch up."

While Cooper was saying goodbye, Kurt pulled Blaine off to the side. "I don't want you to go," he whispered. He hadn't realised how much he relied on Blaine until this moment. He wasn't used to someone wanting him or looking out for him. Sure, he had friends at McKinley but none were on the level of friendship that he and Blaine had going on and he was slightly embarrassed about how needy he was sounding.

Blaine grinned though and squeezed Kurt's hands. "I don't want to either but I'll see you tomorrow," he promised and gently pulled his boyfriend into a hug. "Besides, your mum – and not to mention you – need rest."

Kurt sighed but could see his point and reluctantly let Blaine go. "Tomorrow," he murmured and Blaine grinned.

Blaine bade goodbye to Mildred and Elizabeth before swooping in quickly to kiss Kurt's cheek and then left with his brother. Kurt bit his lip and sighed before moving back to his mother's bed and sitting on the edge of it with Mildred. He frowned as both his aunt and mother were grinning at him brightly.

"What?" Kurt drawled.

"Nothing, just you and Blaine are adorable," Elizabeth shrugged and Kurt blushed while Mildred giggled. Kurt shoved her gently and her giggles grew louder. Kurt allowed them to tease him, using it as a distraction from the harsh reality that was laid out before him. Elizabeth was going to be okay, the stroke only having been mild. She would be weak for a long time and it would take a while to recover but at least she was alive and not going to suffer from brain damage – something that they were all thankful for. At this point, Kurt was just thankful that she was still alive and that he hadn't lost yet another parent.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and tell me what you thought! I love hearing what you guys have to say and what you guys want to see! <strong>

**Happy reading!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for all your amazing reviews! I smile everytime is see them and a huge shout out to **_canadian-23 _**who always reviews and makes me smile and gives me such encouragment! Love you! **

**This chapter is un-edited since captain-ally has gone away to celebrate easter so I apologize for any mistakes that make their way in here! **

**Happy good Friday everyone! Easter bunny is coming soon! Yay! (yes, I am still a child at heart. My mental age is probably around 3) Is anyone doing anything fun over easter?**

**Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

Elizabeth was only in hospital for another night before she joined Kurt and Mildred at her parent's place. Kurt was in the guest room, while Mildred and Elizabeth had their old rooms. Mildred had snuck into Elizabeth's room the first night and slept with her, to afraid to leave her on her own in case something went wrong. Elizabeth was thankful for this and curled up against her sister. Kurt slept uneasily in the guest room, wanting nothing more to be back in his own home, desperately wishing everything was the same or that he was back in Blaine's arms.

He blushed at the thought but smiled giddily as he remembered the feel of Blaine's strong arms around him, comforting in ways he didn't know someone other than his mother could. Blaine had continuously messaged him throughout the day, telling him he missed him and couldn't wait to see him back at school.

Kurt didn't want to leave his mother, but knew that he had to go to school before he missed out on to much work.

* * *

><p>Blaine waited for him in the parking lot by his car and straightened when Kurt got out of his navigator.<p>

"Hi," Blaine beamed, pulling him into a hug. "How's your mum?"

"She's tired but that's to be expected," Kurt told him, taking his hand as they walked into school with each other. "I'm just glad that she is okay."

"Me too," Blaine assured him and Kurt smiled at him. Kurt was surprised when the Warbler's offered him any help and were sorry to hear about his mum but glad that she was okay and that if they needed anything he only had to ask. Kurt was shocked that they had found out but guessed that Blaine must have informed them of what was going on.

"They were worried about you," Blaine murmured as they headed to their first class, confirming his suspicions. "I didn't want them to get to worried so I told them. I hope that's okay."

Blaine looked so worried so Kurt smiled at him reassuringly. "It's fine Blaine. Thank you."

Blaine looked relieved and grinned brightly. Even though Kurt was constantly worrying about his mother, school provided a good distraction. His friends made sure to keep him occupied and Nick struck up a conversation with Kurt about Regionals that was coming up.

"We should be able to beat the hipsters," Nick said. "but New Directions seem pretty good."

"They are – when they're not fighting amongst themselves," Kurt told him and Nick frowned.

"What do you mean?" Nick asked. "You were apart of the group yeah?"

"Yes, I was," Kurt said carefully. "But I'm not here to spy."

"I know you're not," Nick smiled at him reassuringly.

"Oh, good," Kurt smiled with relief. "What I meant was that there is always so much drama within the club and Rachel – their _star_- is usually in the middle of it all."

"That sounds...chaotic," Nick said slowly and Kurt sniggered.

"It's dysfunctional but it works," Kurt shrugged. "Last year at sectionals we had our set list stolen so we had to make up everything an hour before hand and then when we got to Regionals Quinn went into labour."

"You only had an hour to make your set list and you still made it to Regionals?" Nick asked, looking horrified.

"Yes," Kurt blinked. "But don't worry. I can guarantee that there will be some kind of drama going on and the warbler's are fantastic."

Nick looked slightly appeased but still concerned and Kurt felt guilty for making him feel that way.

* * *

><p>Wes banged his gavel loudly and called everyone's attention.<p>

"Alright everybody, we have chosen our setlist," Wes smiled. "We have a duet with Kurt and Blaine singing _candles_, followed by a solo with Blaine, singing Pink's _Raise your glass_."

Everyone clapped and Kurt beamed proudly at Blaine. He wasn't upset that he didn't get the solo, knowing that Blaine had deserved it and knew that he would bring the audience to their knees. He was ecstatic that he got to sing a duet with him though for the competition. Wes started dividing up the harmonies among them all before letting them go, he himself leaving with them, holding his gavel protectivley.

Blaine linked hands with Kurt and they started walking to the car park. Nick's questions about New Directions had got him thinking and it must have shown on his face.

"Everything okay?" Blaine asked, squeezing his hand, drawing him out of his thoughts.

"Hmm?" Kurt asked, completely missing the question.

"I asked if everything was okay? You're quite," Blaine observed and Kurt smiled weakly.

"I was just thinking about Regionals," Kurt said. "and about facing New Directions again."

"Have you spoken much to them since you transferred?" Blaine asked, curious. Kurt didn't talk much about his time at McKinley and Blaine understood why. Kurt shrugged at Blaine's question and his hand tightened on Blaine's.

"Not really. My leaving was kind of sudden," Kurt told him quietly. "Nobody in the club noticed the bullying. I mean – everyone was getting bullied, getting slushied – but nobody noticed."

Blaine exhaled angrily at this.

"What about your teachers?" Blaine asked through gritted teeth.

Kurt shrugged. "They didn't do anything, even if they saw anything. I – Blaine?" Blaine was rubbing a hand across his face and looked extremely angry. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No! Of course not," Blaine cried, stopping and standing in front of Kurt and taking both his hands in his. "I'm angry that you had to be in that school and how much you already been through." Kurt shrugged indifferently but Blaine knew that it was affecting him more than he was letting on. He had felt the same way when he had just transferred to Dalton. "I know it hurts more than you're letting on."

"Of course it does," Kurt snapped and immediately looked apologetic. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap," Kurt sighed and shuffled closer to Blaine. "Dalton is amazing and although I love it here I do miss my friends. I have only really spoken to a few; Tina, Brittany, Mike and Santana. Mercedes – she was my best friend – she hasn't spoken to me since."

Blaine frowned at this but didn't push the matter for the moment. It wasn't a matter to be talking about in the parking lot.

"I'm sorry," Blaine murmured and dropped his forehead against Kurt's.

Kurt sighed slightly and gently rubbed his nose against Blaine's. "Do you want to get coffee?"

Blaine smiled softly and stepped back, releasing one of Kurt's hands and kept the other in his as they walked to their cars.

* * *

><p>"Mum? I'm home," Kurt called out through his grandparents house. They were moving back home over the weekend as Elizabeth was well enough to go home. She was still weak and her body was still adjusting to the new medication she was taking.<p>

"In the living room," Elizabeth called out quietly and Kurt headed to her. She was curled up on the couch, watching Mildred paint. The floor was covered with sheets, splashes of paint covering them. The furniture was covered with sheets too and Kurt wrinkled his nose but sat down gently next to his mother.

"How was school?" Elizabeth asked, kissing her son's cheek.

"Good. Blaine and I got the duet for Regional's," Kurt beamed and Elizabeth grinned brightly.

"Oh I am so proud of you both," Elizabeth smiled. "I know I'm not going to be well enough to come but I'll get Mildred to record it for me. I want to see you both."

Kurt smiled and nodded. He knew that his mother wasn't going to be able to watch, even though he really wanted her to be there.

"How are you feeling?" Kurt asked and Elizabeth smiled softly at him.

"Tired, but I'll be fine," she assured him.

"She had a great nap today," Mildred spoke up spinning in her chair to face her nephew. "Hi."

Kurt chuckled and smiled at her. "What are you painting?"

"Landscape," Mildred sighed. "It's my worst aspect so I thought I would work on it."

Kurt nodded and reached into his satchel and pulled out his school books. He spread them across his lap and started on his homework with Elizabeth curled up beside him and Mildred painting. Elizabeth dozed lightly as they worked, Claire coming in to bring Kurt a afternoon snack. Kurt watched as his grandmother smile at her daughter sadly and sweep her hair of his face and draped a blanket over her.

Kurt finished his homework and packed his books away before pulling out his phone and messaging Blaine.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? for those of you who were wondering, yes New Directions will make an appreance but they aren't really the main focus. <strong>

**Happy reading!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! Whooo! Thank you so much for all your reviews! love you all so much! I hope you are all enjoying your easter break (I know I am!) **

**Once again this chapter has not been edited by capatian-ally as she is enjoying her easter break :D so I apologize for any mistakes! **

**Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

Between worrying about his mother, practising for Regional's and spending time with Blaine, Kurt was more than glad that Regional's was on this weekend and would soon be over. Of course he wanted to win – why wouldn't he when Nationals was in New York – but he so many things on his plate right now and needed the break.

Elizabeth wasn't able to come and Mildred didn't want to leave her by herself so Cooper offered to video the performance for them which they were all grateful for. Both the Anderson boys had been so good the Hummel family and Elizabeth was touched by their generosity. She was especially thankful for Blaine, for taking care of Kurt in ways that she couldn't.

"You're tie is straight KK," Elizabeth mused as she watched her son re-do his tie for the fifth time. Kurt was getting ready to head to Dalton, which he would go to Regional's with the rest of the Warbler's from there.

"Sorry," Kurt said automatically, straightening his tie and dropped his hands to smooth some non-existent wrinkles in his blazer.

"Nervous," Elizabeth told him, knowing that he was.

Kurt sighed. "This will be my first duet in a competition so I _may _be a little nervous."

Elizabeth chuckled lightly. "You're going to do beautifully. I've heard you practicing and when you and Blaine ran through it for me you sounded amazing. You are going to knock the socks off those judges." Kurt smiled and his eyes lightened up. "Now, is it _just _the competition you are worried about or are you nervous about seeing your old glee club?"

Kurt wrung his hands together, a sign Elizabeth knew that her son was anxious.

"A little bit," Kurt shrugged. "I mean, I want to see Tina, Mike, Brittany and Santana but I'm not sure how I feel about seeing the others."

"Mercedes," Elizabeth said knowingly and Kurt nodded, looking crestfallen. "Don't let them get you down and keep you from enjoying you duet okay?"

Kurt nodded and smiled weakly at his mother. Elizabeth beckoned him closer and Kurt shuffled to her. She placed a kiss on his cheek and smoothed his tie. "You look so handsome. Now go and kill that show."

Kurt smiled and straightened. He called a goodbye to Mildred who was in the kitchen and headed out to his car.

* * *

><p>The venue was packed and Kurt took deep steadying breathes as he waited at the concession stand to get a bottle of water.<p>

"Looking good princess," a voice sounded behind him and he turned around to see Puck leaning up against the bar beside him.

"Puck, always a pleasure," Kurt said dryly and took the bottle that was offered to him. Puck straightened and followed Kurt back towards the green rooms.

"Santana tells me you got yourself a boyfriend," Puck smirked and Kurt raised his chin.

"Yes, problem?" Kurt demanded.

"Nah, I'm happy for you," Puck said sincerely and Kurt looked at him with surprise. "I'm really sorry for what happened to you and I'm sorry that I gave you crap for a long time. I regret not doing anything."

Kurt just blinked at him. Out of everyone, Puck was the last person he expected to apologize for his behaviour.

"Did you really not see?" Kurt found himself asking and Puck clenched his jaw.

"If I had known that he threatened to kill you and forced himself on you, I would have punched the asshole into a pulp, Juvie be damned," Puck growled.

Kurt nodded but didn't say anything else on the subject. "I have to get back. Will you tell Santana, Brittany, Tina and Mike that I'll catch up with them later?"

"Yeah, I can do that," Puck smiled. "Good luck today."

"You too," Kurt nodded and Puck strutted off towards New Direction's green room. Kurt watched him walk away and moved to the Warbler's green room and stopped when he saw Blaine leaning against the door frame.

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop," Blaine apologized but Kurt shook his head.

"It's okay," he assured Blaine.

"Who was that?" he asked, genuinely interested.

"Noah Puckermen," Kurt answered promptly. "He is the badass of McKinley."

"Did he used to bully you?" Blaine asked and Kurt bit his lip.

"Yes," Kurt murmured quietly. "but he stopped when he joined glee club." Blaine frowned at this and swallowed thickly. "It's okay," Kurt whispered, taking Blaine's hand.

Blaine shook his head. "It's not Kurt."

"Hey guys, sorry to interrupt but we need to warm up," Jeff stuck his head out the door sheepishly.

"Sure," Blaine smiled at him and followed him in. Kurt bit his lip, suddenly unsure and followed Blaine in.

* * *

><p>Kurt's heart was still pounding with adrenalin as the Warbler's took their seats to watch New Direction's perform. Kurt was breath taken by Blaine's performance. He couldn't help but smile at the way Blaine had looked at him during their duet, a warm heat pooling in his belly.<p>

Kurt swallowed thickly as he watched Rachel take the stage. He felt Blaine's finger tips brush over his hand before slipping into his, linking their finger's together. As the music started Kurt lowered his eyes to their linked hands.

Rachel voice was stunning and Kurt was surprised when he didn't recognise the lyrics before realising that they were original songs. Kurt unlinked his finger's with Blaine's as they applauded and listened to the next song. Kurt shifted as he listened to the song they had written and looked away.  
>They were singing about the bullying they had endured and Kurt felt Blaine take his hand again. Kurt squeezed it gently and then withdrew his hand, clasping them together in his lap. He missed the worried look that Blaine shot his way.<p>

He applauded them when they were finished and just hoped that the Warbler's were good enough to make it through to Nationals.

* * *

><p>They came in second. Kurt was devastated but he had fun up on the stage, like his mother had told him too. He sat next to Blaine silently as the other Warbler's talked around them. Blaine hadn't said much to Kurt since he caught him talking to Puck.<p>

"Did I- did I do something wrong?" Kurt asked quietly and Blaine's head snapped to him.

"What?" Blaine asked.

"You won't even look at me," Kurt said weakly. "I don't know what I did."

"Babe," Blaine breathed and Kurt's eyes snapped to his boyfriend hazel ones. This was the first time either of them had used a pet name. "You haven't done anything wrong. I'm sorry I made you feel that way."

"Then what's wrong?" Kurt asked desperately, making sure to keep his voice down so they weren't overheard.

Blaine sighed heavily. "They bullying you went through...it's so much worse than you made out."

Kurt frowned. "I told you what happened."

"You told me what Karofsky did," Blaine corrected. "You didn't tell me that the people who were your friends used to bully you too." Kurt was quite. Blaine was right and he didn't know what to say. "Kurt? When did you start getting bullied?"

Kurt looked at Blaine's worried eyes and swallowed thickly. "Why do you want to know?"

"Please Kurt," Blaine pleaded and Kurt sighed.

"Ever since I started school. I didn't get the chance to come out like you did. Everyone just assumed I was and started throwing slurs at me. I mean, I learnt to ignore them but they still hurt," Kurt murmured quietly. Kurt avoided Blaine's eyes and he said nothing. "I know I'm not exactly what anybody wants –"

"_Stop it_," Blaine snapped and Kurt froze, eyes snapping up to Blaine. He had never heard Blaine sound disappointed in him. He had tears welling in his eyes and Kurt's breathing hitched. "Don't talk about yourself like that. Kurt, you're _gorgeous_. Nothing will ever change that."

Kurt blinked. He had never had somebody tell him that he was gorgeous before and he was surprised at how good it made him feel. Kurt went to reply but was cut off by the bus stopping and everyone getting to their feet. He was surprised that they were at Dalton and Blaine looked the same. The followed everyone off the bus and said goodbye to their friends before Blaine was quickly pulling Kurt away to his car.

"What are you –" Kurt was cut off by Blaine's lips on his. Blaine pushed Kurt up against the door and pressed his body flush against his, hands on his hips to steady his boyfriend. Kurt moaned softly and cupped Blaine cheek with one hand while the other slid up into his curls. Blaine's tongue danced along with his and they clutched each other tightly. Only when they couldn't breathe and the urgency was fading did they pull away.

Both panted harshly, foreheads resting against each other. This was the first time they had made out this passionately.

"Wow," Kurt breathed and Blaine chuckled breathlessly.

"You _move _me Kurt. I'm crazy about you and I hate that you have been through everything you have been,"

"Blaine," Kurt murmured.

"You have so much courage," Blaine pushed on. "and I'm so glad that I met you and that I can call you my best friend and my boyfriend."

Kurt traced Blaine cheek with his fingers and blinked back tears. "You know I feel the same way. I'm crazy about you Blaine."

Blaine smiled at him happily. They didn't speak for a while, not needing words to fill the comfortable silence around them. The parking lot was emptying around them and Blaine knew that they should get going.

"Coffee?" Blaine asked, looking at his boyfriend hopefully. Kurt smiled and pressed another, sweeter, kiss to his lips.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Hope you enjoyed and happy reading!<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! I am so sorry for not updating yesterday! Life go in the way I suppose (that and the massive aster egg hunt we had going on) so I am so sorry for not updating! Please forgive me! **

**I just want to say that not everybody who has a storke is as lucky as I have made Elizabeth in this story. My dad has suffered serval strokes and it pains me to say that he is not the man he used to be. It doesn't just effect the person who had the stroke but their family too. My mum is the bravest women I know and without her...well I don't know what I would do. So be healthy everyone and stay safe. **

**Sorry this chapter is un-edited again! If there are any mistakes I apologize! **

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

"There is a sale on at the mall. Please tell me we are going?" Tina's asked, a hopeful look on her face that was slightly pixilated by the computer screen. Kurt was having his weekly Skype session with his girl Tina. She was one of the few in the glee club who had kept in contact after he transfer from McKinley. He had never really been close with anyone – other than Mercedes before they had their falling out – but he wasn't surprised that Tina had kept contact with him. She had one of the kindest hearts he had ever seen. He was sitting on his bed and could vaguely hear Mildred and Elizabeth down stairs.

"Of course we are," Kurt smiled ruefully. "I've been saving up."

"Great," Tina beamed. "Santana and Brittany are sure to come and Mike owes me a shopping trip so he can be the bag holder."

Kurt sniggered at this. Mike often got dragged along shopping with them to hold Tina's bags. He didn't complain, enjoying the time he spent with his girlfriend but got bored easily, eyes drifting to the gaming stores every time they passed them. Kurt suddenly sat up straighter as he thought of an idea.

"If Mike is coming, why don't I invite Blaine? They could keep each other entertained while we shop," Kurt explained and Tina beamed.

"That's a great idea," She smiled and then giggled. "Just make sure Blaine doesn't know what he is getting into otherwise he may not want to come anymore."

Kurt laughed bit knew that Tina had a point. He knew that Blaine didn't like shopping all that much and hoped that Blaine would come with him.

"Oh, that's my mum calling me," Tina sighed. "I'll message you later tonight of where to meet."

"Sure thing. Bye," Kurt signed off and closed the lid of his laptop. He reached for his phone and quickly dialled Blaine's number. The two of them had grown closer after regional's and they had seemed to be out of the honeymoon stage.

"Hey, I was just thinking of you," Blaine answered and a shiver ran down Kurt's spine.

"Hi," Kurt breathed and he heard Blaine chuckle on the other end of the line.

"What are you up to?" Blaine asked and Kurt rolled onto his back, hand coming to rest lightly on his stomach.

"Well, I was just talking to Tina and she said there is a sale on at the mall this weekend and that we need to go," Kurt told him and Blaine hummed.

"Oh, you'll have fun," Blaine said and Kurt could hear the slightest hint of disappointment.

"You're coming to," Kurt told him and he could picture Blaine's eyes widening.

"I am?"

"Yep. Tina is bringing her boyfriend Mike along so you can keep each other company while we shop because I know you will get bored," Kurt smiled. "You and Mike will get along really well, I promise."

"How long will we be at the mall for?" Blaine asked hesitantly and Kurt smirked.

"Best not think about that dear," he sniggered. "Tina is going to message me a time and place to meet so I thought I would give you a heads up."

"How thoughtful," Blaine teased and Kurt sniggered again.

"Kurt!" Mildred called from down stairs and Kurt froze, heart starting to beat faster. "I need your help cooking dinner! Can you come down?"

Kurt let out a breath of relief. "Sorry, I have to go. I'll call you later tonight."

"Okay. Bye," Blaine said and Kurt smiled before hanging up. He jumped off the bed, a smile still attached to his face and headed down stairs.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine walked towards the mall, fingers occasionally brushing against each other. It was as much PDA they could get away with in Ohio and both hoped that some day it would change but for now they had to settle with this.<p>

"There they are," Kurt beamed, nudging Blaine and indicating to the group of girls and Mike standing by one of the benches. Kurt hurried to them, Blaine trailing behind him and hugged the girls tightly when he reached them.

"Nice find Porcelain," Santana smirked, looking Blaine up and down with a lick of her lips. "Very nice."

"Blaine this is Satan – I mean Santana and Brittany," Kurt introduced. "and this is Mike and Tina."

"Hey man," Mike beamed, clapping him on the shoulder. "I see you got dragged here too."

"I don't mind," Blaine shrugged. "I mean, I'm not into shopping as much as Kurt is but at least I get to spend time with him."

"Same here," Mike smiled. "Kurt usually finds some clothes for me that are my style when they finally hit the men's section. I can guarantee we won't be going home empty handed."

"Come on," Kurt beamed excitedly at the all. "We have much to cover."

* * *

><p>Blaine slumped against the wall next to Mike. His feet hurt and he was hungry but it was well worth watching the smile on Kurt's face. He just hoped that they would stop soon. He may be gay but there was only so much shopping he could take.<p>

"They look exhausted," Tina giggled beside Kurt as they watched their boyfriend over a rack of clothing.

"Poor things. Mike should have known better and I didn't really tell Blaine what it would be like for fear he wouldn't come," Kurt bit his lip.

"Do you think we should take pity on them and call it a day?" Tina asked, looking to the stack of bags that Blaine and Mike had ended up carrying.

"I think we should get some food into them," Kurt said thoughtfully. Tina nodded and together they headed to Mike and Blaine. They stood directly in front of them and Kurt melted at the sight of Blaine's pout and exhausted eyes.

"Moving on to the next one?" he asked, trying to sound happy but it was drowned by the tiredness in his voice.

"We're getting food and then going home," Tina smiled. Both boys brightened and jumped to their feet, grabbing their bags and hightailing it out of the store, leaving a giggling Kurt and Tina behind. They grabbed Santana and Brittany and found Mike and Blaine already at a table with food. They slid into their seats and Blaine passed the food all around before digging into his meals.

Mike and Blaine were slowly gaining more colour in their faces as they ate and happily joined in the conversation when their mouths weren't full.

"Kurt, is he your dolphin?" Brittany asked curiously and Blaine shot Kurt a confused look.

"Yes, he is," Kurt smiled and Brittany beamed back at him.

"Yay. That makes me happy," Brittany decided and Kurt smiled fondly at the girl. "It also explains why he is so wet."

Santana and Kurt snorted with laughter and Blaine brows furrowed. Tina and Mike skilfully his their smiles around their food.

"I'm not wet," Blaine protested and Kurt patted his hand.

"She means that you are wearing so much hair gel," Kurt explained through his laughter. "Which I agree is really bad for your hair and scalp."

"What's a dolphin?" Blaine asked, touching his hair self consciously.

"Dolphins are just gay sharks," Brittany told him and Blaine nodded slowly.

"She means you're gay," Santana added.

"I go that," Blaine said. "It's just – out of all the names I've been called, hers is the nicest."

Kurt smiled and squeezed Blaine's hand. "She's not the brightest crayon in the box and I'm sure there a few missing," Kurt explained to Blaine in a hush whisper. "but she means well. She likes you."

Blaine grinned at this and smiled beautifully at Kurt. They finished lunch and carted their shopping bags back to their cars. Kurt waved goodbye to the girls, promising to catch up with them soon and headed to his car. He helped Blaine load the bags and slipped behind the drivers wheel. Blaine buckled himself in and quickly rested his head against the window.

Kurt chuckled softly and gently reached out to stroke Blaine's cheek. Blaine cracked an eye open sleepily.

"I can see why you purposely didn't tell me how long we would be here," Blaine grunted and Kurt bit his lip.

"Sorry," Kurt said sheepishly. "I didn't think you would come otherwise. I know that we can get carried away."

Blaine reached over to took Kurt's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"It's fine Kurt. I enjoy spending time with you. Even if it means that my feet may fall off," Blaine smiled and Kurt sniggered. "Hey I'm serious, I can't feel them."

"Come on, let's get you home," Kurt hummed and started the car.

When they got home, Kurt and Mildred were in the living room doing some light exercise to help Elizabeth regain her strength.

"Hi boys," Elizabeth smiled and it faltered as she took in Blaine's tired appearance. "Uh oh. Long shopping trip?"

"So long," Blaine moaned, collapsing into the arm chair, head dropping onto his shoulder. Elizabeth winced sympathetically and Mildred sniggered. Kurt placed the bags onto the table and looked at Blaine.

"I think I broke him," Kurt said sceptically, looking Blaine over. Blaine grunted and opened his arms, making grabbing motions and Kurt rolled his eyes before moving over to sit in the chair with him. Blaine hummed happily and wrapped his arms around Kurt.

"So what did you get?" Elizabeth asked, giggling slightly at how Blaine was acting like a kola.

Kurt happily went into detail about what he bought while Mildred pulled out each item and he showed them the things that he had picked out for Blaine – who cracked an eye open to look before closing them again. Blaine fell asleep quickly and Kurt extracted himself gently before putting a blanket over Blaine and went to put his clothes away.

Both Mildred and Elizabeth made sure he was comfortable before going on about their day. When his stuff was all away, Kurt brought his laptop down and settled himself beside Blaine and logged into Facebook – not before snapping a quick picture on his phone to show Blaine later.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Hope you enjoyed! <strong>

**Oh and thanks for those who are now following me on tumblr! Yay! Love you all! **

**Happy reading!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi guys! Thanks for all the reviews and story alerts! You guys are amazing! Hope you all had a great (and safe) Easter! I'd love to hear what you guys did! **

**Once again this is un-edited but hopefully the next one will be! So I apologize for any mistakes! :D **

**Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17 <strong>

Elizabeth hummed to herself as she took out her tablets she needed to take in the morning. It had been a few months since her stroke and she was thrilled with her recovery. Of course she still got tired easily and she wasn't as quick minded she used to be but she was just so happy that she was alive that it didn't matter. She couldn't go back to work just yet and so their income was solely coming from the garage.

She was worried about this, but hopefully she could get back to teaching music and get their income back in. Mildred – who had decided to move closer to Lima to help them out – had finally found a place to live. That meant she had to leave to go back to her home which left them all a little worried. Since the stroke, Elizabeth wasn't able to drive for 6 months and they were reluctant to leave her on her own.

They were worried about this until Cooper dropped by like a knight in shining armour. Cooper had a few business clients down in Lima who required his service so – for a few months- he would be staying in Lima and had offered to help them out with anything. Elizabeth had been so touched by Cooper's generosity that she had burst into tears.

Kurt wished that someone had a camera because Cooper's face fell dramatically and his eyes widened with panic, so afraid that he had done something wrong. But it had all been cleared up when Elizabeth hugged Cooper tightly and kissed his cheek forcefully.

"Thank you," she choked out and Cooper rubbed her back.

"Don't worry about it," Cooper told her gently and had walked her over to the couch while Kurt got her some tissues.

Elizabeth shook her head at the memory and quickly took her tablets with some water and cleared away the bench. It was the weekend and both Anderson brothers were due to come over. Elizabeth could hear Kurt moving about his stuff upstairs in an attempt to clean his already clean room. Elizabeth smiled at the thought of her son and Blaine. They made the cutest couple she had ever seen and was so glad that the two had found each other.

She knew they were only in high school, but a mother could dream that one day they would get married, couldn't she?

For now though, she was happy to enjoy the joys of prom. Dalton was having their prom next month with their sister school and Kurt had come home in high spirits. He had handed her a flyer for the prom and she giggled excitedly. While Kurt had been at McKinley she knew there was little chance that he would get to go to prom and slow dance with a boy he liked but Dalton had given him that chance and – hopefully- so did Blaine.

A knock on the door pulled Elizabeth out of her thoughts and she hurried to answer the door. She smiled brightly at the two Anderson brothers waiting patiently.

"Hi boys. Come on in," She smiled and stepped aside. They bounded in happily and headed to the living room. Both had been here enough times to feel at ease and comfortable.

"Kurt's upstairs Blaine," Elizabeth told him.

"Thanks Elizabeth," Blaine thanked and quickly headed upstairs. Elizabeth sunk onto the couch where Cooper was he grinned charmingly at her.

"Guess what?" Cooper smirked and Elizabeth rose an eyebrow. "Blaine's going to ask Kurt to prom. He's been practicing."

Elizabeth pressed a hand to her mouth to hide the giant smile and the squeals that threatened to bubble out of her mouth.

* * *

><p>Blaine too the steps two at a time and hurried to Kurt's room, eager to see him. He knocked lightly on the door and peeked his head in with an cheeky grin on his face. Kurt whirled around from where he was looking at his wardrobe and beamed brightly his boyfriend.<p>

"Hey! I didn't hear you come in," Kurt beamed and moved swiftly to Blaine, pulling him into a hug. He kissed him lightly and pulled away.

"What are you doing?" Blaine asked, moving to sit on Kurt's bed.

"I was re-arranging my wardrobe," Kurt hummed, shutting the door on his closet. "But I can finish later."

"Good because I want to ask you something," Blaine said, wiping his hands on his jeans nervously. Kurt raised an eyebrow and cocked a hip, standing directly in front of Blaine.

"Oh? What is it?" Kurt asked curiously. Blaine swallowed nervously and shifted on the bed. Blaine reached out and took Kurt's hands in his, effectively pulling him closer.

"Kurt," Blaine stared and looked up into Kurt's eyes which were a beautiful blue/green today. "You are the most interesting kid in all of Ohio and I am so crazy about you." Kurt smiled and ducked his head, shyly looking at Blaine from under his lashes which caused Blaine to lose his train of thought for a moment. "I was hoping that you would do me the honour of coming to Dalton's prom with me."

Blaine looked at Kurt hopefully and suddenly found himself with a lap full of Kurt and his lips pressed against his urgently.

"Yes," Kurt breathed, scattering kisses along Blaine's jaw and cheeks. "Of course I'll go to prom with you."

Blaine let out a relieved chuckled and hugged Kurt tightly. Kurt pulled back with an excited look on his face.

"Oh we have so much to think about!" he exclaimed. "What are we going to wear, how we are going to get there-"

Blaine cut him off with a kiss which Kurt melted into, hand resting lightly on Blaine's chest.

"We have ages to think about that," Blaine murmured, falling backwards onto the bed and taking Kurt with him. Kurt blushed but made no move to get up. Kurt nodded and gently lowered his lips to Blaine's.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth and Cooper looked up from where the two of them were going over the books for the garage as they heard footsteps on the stairs. Elizabeth maths skills had diminished with her stroke and Cooper was more than happy to help out. Blaine and Kurt emerged, both wearing bright grins.<p>

"What's going on boys?" Elizabeth asked, an amused smile playing on her lips.

"Blaine and I are going to the prom," Kurt squealed and Elizabeth beamed brightly at them. Cooper winked at Blaine who blushed slightly but was to happy to care.

"Oh this is fantastic," Elizabeth told them. "You guys are going to have an amazing time."

"You don't mind that I take Kurt?" Blaine asked Elizabeth. She fought the urge to coo over him and cleared her throat.

"Of course not," she told him gently and Blaine looked relieved while Kurt looked at him with a sort of awe.

"You and I should do something Elizabeth," Cooper spoke up. "While the boys are at the Prom. We could have the night to ourselves."

Kurt nodded enthusiastically at this idea and Elizabeth smiled at Cooper.

"I would love too." Cooper winked and went back to the books. "What are you too going to do?"

"Oh, I'm going to show Blaine a picture of dad," Kurt explained. "You know, the one in his prom outfit."

"Oh, the powder blue suit," Elizabeth giggled and Kurt nodded. He grabbed Blaine hand and pulled him over to the bookcase, grabbing out a photo album and settling them on the couch, keeping the book over their laps. Cooper and Elizabeth listened to the two boys talking, Kurt's voice washing of melodically as he told Blaine the story of his dad at his prom, a story Elizabeth had told him many times.

"You're husband," Cooper asked quietly and Elizabeth looked to Cooper. "Would he be okay with Kurt having a boyfriend? I don't mean to pry-"

"It's fine," Elizabeth assured him. "Burt would have been fine with it. We had always thought that Kurt may be gay. When he was three he asked for a sensible pair of heels." Cooper chuckled and Elizabeth winked. "When he got a little older we talked about it and Burt said he didn't care whether or not Kurt was gay, he was his son and that's all that mattered."

Cooper blinked rapidly and Elizabeth saw a hint of tears. His gaze went to Blaine who was sitting next to Kurt, looking at him with a smile as Kurt told him a childhood story, talking with his hands.

"I take it Blaine wasn't so lucky," Elizabeth murmured. Cooper cleared his throat and shook his head.

"Kurt's very lucky to have you as his mother," Cooper said quietly. "Our parents...they're slowly coming around to the idea but for long time Blaine was all I had. I didn't care that he was gay, he's my brother. Blaine – like Kurt – was no stranger to bullying. I just wish it could be different for the two of them."

"Me too," Elizabeth sighed. "and for Mildred and everyone else who is getting tormented because they like the same sex. Who cares? It's not any of their business who they love."

They watched as Kurt and Blaine shared a quick kiss, staring at each other before looking back to the photo album and Kurt started talking again.

Cooper and Elizabeth looked back to each other.

"At least Dalton will give them a safe environment to enjoy their prom," Cooper said and Elizabeth hummed in agreement. "The last school dance Blaine went too didn't end to well."

Elizabeth gave Cooper a questioning look.

* * *

><p>Blaine chuckled as Kurt finished his story.<p>

"At my last school I went to a school dance," Blaine told Kurt quietly. Kurt's hand slipped into his gently. "I went with the only other boy who was out at my school. While we were waiting for his dad to pick us up a group of boys beat the crap out of us."

"Blaine," Kurt gasped quietly and Blaine squeezed his hand.

"It's okay," Blaine assured him. "I know that the prom isn't going to be like that. We are going to have a great time and we don't have to worry about anything and we won't be the only same sex couple. Nick and Jeff are going together."

"If it make you uncomfortable we don't have to go," Kurt told him quietly and Blaine shook his head.

"No, I want to take you and give you a night you won't ever forget," Blaine smiled and he was surprised when Kurt pulled him into a kiss, holding his face with his hands.

"I won't ever forget Blaine," Kurt whispered against his lips and Blaine smiled.

"So tell me about this photo," Blaine asked when they had pulled away. Kurt gave him one last smile before going into detail about the photo of Burt and a small Kurt in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Hope you all enjoyed and happy reading!<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for all you amazing reviews that you have given me! I love you guys so much! **

**I'm not sure how long this story is going to be so prepare yourselves for an abrupt ending sometime in the future :D **

**So sadly this is not edited by anyone :( But hopefully the next one! :D **

**Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18<strong>

"How do I look?" Kurt asked, twirling on the balls of his feet and Elizabeth snapped a picture.

"You look so handsome," she gushed, her eyes suspiciously bright. He did indeed look very handsome. He was wearing a white shirt with a black coat and a kilt that he had made himself. His hair had been styled to perfection and Elizabeth had never been prouder.

She brought the camera up again and snapped another picture. "Okay, Blaine will be here soon. Do you have everything?"

"Yes, I'm all ready," Kurt smiled and she could hear the excitement in his voice. The door bell rang and both of them froze.

"Okay, I'll get that," Elizabeth beamed and jumped up and quickly rushed to the door. She pulled it open and found Blaine on the other side looking nervous but so handsome.

"Hi Blaine," Elizabeth beamed. "You look so handsome. Come in."

Blaine grinned and stepped inside. "Thank you Elizabeth. Cooper said he won't be long."

Elizabeth nodded and led him to the living room where Kurt was waiting. Blaine stopped and looked Kurt up and down, his breathing hitched.

"You look – you look so-," Blaine struggled to find the words and huffed at his inability to string more than two words together.

"You too Blaine," Kurt breathed. Blaine was wearing a classic tuxedo with a pink flower broach pinned to his lapels. His hair had been styled and he looked so handsome.

Elizabeth looked down and away, trying to give the two of them a private moment. But she couldn't contain herself and looked up again with a bright grin.

"Okay boys. I want to get some photos of you," she squealed and gently pushed Blaine to Kurt. He grinned at him and they wrapped their arms around each other and smiled at the camera. Elizabeth took a few pictures before lowering the camera. "Alright boys. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes," Kurt nodded after looking at Blaine who nodded. Elizabeth walked them out and watched them slip into Blaine's car and drive off. She sighed quietly. Her little boy was growing up. A corn horn beeped and Elizabeth saw Cooper pulling up. She smiled and waved, leaning against the door frame and waited for Cooper to come.

* * *

><p>"You look beautiful Kurt," Blaine finally managed to say as they drove. He glanced at Kurt who was smiling shyly.<p>

"You do too Blaine," Kurt breathed. "I can't believe we are going to prom."

Blaine chuckled and looked back to the road, feeling Kurt's gaze on his face. "Me too Kurt. We are going to have the greatest night."

It wasn't long before they reached Dalton and the car park was already full and they could hear music playing in the background. Blaine parked and they jumped out. Kurt came to Blaine and they linked their fingers together, excitement pouring off him.

"Klaine!" Jeff and Nick cried as the two boys entered the beautifully decorated hall that Dalton was using to hold their prom.

"Hey guys," Blaine chuckled. Kurt had found it odd when Jeff had first called them Klaine but slowly began to see it as a term of endearment from the boys.

"You look great," Nick beamed, arms linked with Jeff. "Especially you Kurt."

Kurt looked down at his outfit with a proud smile. "Thanks Nick. You guys both look very handsome." They pulled a pose and laughed.

"Have fun you guys," Jeff beamed. "I'll steal a dance from you later."

The two boys danced off to greet more of their friends. Blaine led Kurt through the crowd and they greeted their friends and their dates, looking at their outfits and complimenting. Eventually the girls pulled out their dates off to dance and Blaine looked at Kurt.

"Do you want to dance?" Blaine asked nervously and Kurt beamed.

"Of course I do," Kurt smiled and tugged Blaine's hand tugged him onto the dance floor. Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt and spun them around, a bright smile on his face. Kurt giggled and held Blaine close as they danced, laughing along with their friends who were dancing along beside them.

Kurt could hardly believe that he was dancing at prom with his boyfriend. If you had told him that a few months ago he would have scoffed in your face and given you his best 'bitch please' look before stalking away with a sinking heart. He couldn't help but stare at Blaine's beautiful face, a light with joy as they danced together. Kurt could feel tears welling up in his eyes and tried to blink them back.

Blaine looked to Kurt and saw his eyes shimmering with tears. Blaine paused in his dancing and pulled him close.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked worriedly and Kurt nodded.

"I'm fine – sorry," Kurt apologized, shaking his head. Blaine quickly took Kurt's hand and dragged him through the crowd and out into the empty hall way. He pulled him to the staircase and sat him down before kneeling on the step below him.

"Kurt, tell me what's wrong," Blaine pleaded and Kurt sniffed.

"It's perfect," Kurt murmured, looking at Blaine with bright eyes. "This, you, prom, it's perfect."

Blaine looked at him confused. "Why are you upset?" Blaine asked gently.

"They're happy tears," Kurt assured him with a watery laugh. "I love you."

Blaine's eyes widened and he smiled spread across his face. He cupped Kurt's face and his eyes trailed all over his body.

"I love you too Kurt," Blaine breathed. "So much."

Kurt smiled and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and pulled him into a deep kiss. Blaine held Kurt close to him, lips moving against his in a dance he was becoming familiar with. They pulled away, knowing they couldn't get too lost within each other, but didn't move far, resting their hands against each other.

Blaine rubbed his thumb over his cheek, feeling Kurt smile under his touch.

"Ready to go back in?" Blaine asked and Kurt nodded, the smile never leaving his face. They linked hands again and Blaine helped his boyfriend up and together they walked back into the Prom.

* * *

><p>"Do you think they are okay?" Cooper asked and Elizabeth turned to face him. His face was pulled with worry and Elizabeth smiled at him gently.<p>

"I'm sure the boys are having a great time," Elizabeth assured him gently. "Dalton won't let anything happen to them and they have great friends who will look out for them."

"Sorry," Cooper chuckled, shaking his head. "It's just, bad memories. Last time Blaine was at a dance he got beaten up. I just don't want anything to happen to them."

"Nothing will," Elizabeth said softly. "Come on, let's finish this fried rice and sit down with a movie."

Cooper nodded and together they moved around the kitchen to finish making their dinner. When it was cooked Cooper served it up and they moved to the living room where Elizabeth put on a movie. The curled up on the couch and pressed play.

As the movie played and they ate their meal, Elizabeth pointed at the screen with her fork.

"I bet you have a beautiful girl like that," she smiled and Cooper chuckled.

"I wish. No, I'm single."

"A good looking bloke like you," Elizabeth teased. "I doubt it."

"What about you?" Cooper asked. "Any men?"

Elizabeth giggled. "Aside from you and your charming son? No and I don't think I could ever date again."

"Really?" Cooper asked, surprised.

"Burt was the one," Elizabeth smiled. "My one true love. I still love him, even though he's been gone for so long. No, I don't think I could do that to Burt or Kurt. I love them both too much."

Cooper nodded, a small smile on his face. "Well, I hope I find some to love like that."

"Oh you will," Elizabeth smirked. "A handsome and amazing man as yourself, you'll have no trouble."

Cooper held up his glass and Elizabeth picked her up and they clinked them together.

* * *

><p>It was around midnight when the boys came home. Elizabeth and Cooper were waiting up for them, their movie coming to an end when they came in. There was hushed giggles from the two boys and murmured conversation. They spilled into the living room, both their cheeks flushed red and their lips a little swollen.<p>

"Good night?" Cooper smirked and they both blushed.

"It was amazing," Kurt breathed, smiling adoringly at Blaine who nodded enthusiastically.

"I want to hear all about it in the morning," Elizabeth warned. "But right now I think we should all head to bed. I'm exhausted." They all nodded and Cooper turned off the movie and the TV. "Oh and Blaine?"

Blaine looked to Elizabeth with confused eyes.

"You can sleep in Kurt's room tonight," she smiled gently and both their eyes lit up. "but just sleeping and the door stays open."

"Of course," Blaine nodded and she smiled. She watched as Kurt took Blaine's hand and dragged him upstairs and she shook her head.

"Cooper, do you want the couch? Or, if you want, you can share my room."

"Now how can I say no to that?" Cooper joked and Elizabeth laughed. They switched of all the lights and made their way up stairs. They peeked into Kurt's room and saw the boys were already tucked in bed, lights off. Kurt head was resting on Blaine chest and who was carding his fingers through his boyfriends hair.

They winked at each other before going to Elizabeth's room and getting ready for bed.

* * *

><p>Blaine sighed contently as he drifted off to sleep with Kurt in his arms.<p>

"Love you Kurt," Blaine murmured and he felt a soft pair of lips on his chin.

"Love you too," Kurt murmured back and together they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Hope you enjoyed and happy reading! <strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi guys! Thank you so much for all your amazing reviews! **

**I hope this chapter is okay...I don't think it's some of my best work...Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19<strong>

Blaine grunted as he came out of his sleep and frowned when he felt a breath of hot hair on his back. He hazily blinked and propped himself up on his elbows. He was lying on his stomach, hair a mess of curls and felt a heavy weight on his back. It was far too heavy to be the comforter and Blaine twisted his head, wincing as it cracked.

He smiled as he saw Kurt draped over his back. The events of last night came back to him and he grinned brightly, all traces of sleep disappearing. Kurt hummed in his sleepy, nuzzling into Blaine's shoulder. Blaine often slept on his stomach and it seemed that Kurt curled up – this time around him.

Blaine lowered his head and smiled into the pillows and let Kurt sleep against him. Kurt's voice echoed around his head; _I love you_. He smiled goofily into the pillow and turned his head to rest his cheek against it. The house was quite, nobody else awake yet and Blaine wondered what time it was. He twisted to try and see Kurt's bed side clock but couldn't quite see it.

"Blaine," Kurt mumbled against his shoulder. "Why are you moving?"

"Sorry," Blaine whispered and froze. "I didn't meant to wake you."

Kurt looked up and blinked sluggishly. "It's okay." Kurt looked at his clock and saw that it was nearly 9:30. He hardly woke up this late but the prom had left him exhausted and Blaine was extremely comfortable.

"Can you see the time?" Blaine asked, moving back to his original position.

"9:30," Kurt mumbled, laying his head back down. "Comfy. Not moving."

Blaine chuckled at Kurt's inability two string sentences together. He was adorable when he was just waking up and Blaine hoped that he would be able to witness this more often.

"You don't have to," Blaine chuckled, Kurt able to feel the vibrations in his chest.

"You two are adorable," Cooper said from the door way. Blaine shot up and tossed Kurt off him, flinging him to hard that he fell off the bed. Blaine gasped and peered over the edge, wincing at Kurt dazed and slightly angry look.

"I am so sorry," Blaine gasped. Kurt pulled himself up and climbed back on the bed, glaring at Cooper who was laughing, clutching the door frame. "Kurt, I am so sorry."

"It's fine," Kurt assured him with a soft smile before shooting another glare at Cooper.

"Cooper," Blaine growled. "Go away."

"Sorry," Cooper chuckled and pushed off the door way and headed down the hall, his laughter still cackling through the house.

Blaine looked to Kurt and smiled sheepishly at him. Kurt shook his head and scooted closer to Blaine, who wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Morning," Kurt murmured and Blaine pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Good morning. I am so sorry for tossing you off the bed," Blaine apologised and Kurt shook his head.

"It's not your fault," Kurt assured assured him. "Although I can't guarantee that you will get your brother back in good condition."

Blaine body shook with his laughter but the raised eyebrow Kurt gave him made him stop.

"We should probably get up," Kurt sighed and Blaine knew exactly how he felt. He was reluctant to leave the bed with Kurt but knew they had to get up. So the two boys slipped out of bed, stretching and pulled on a jumper each. Blaine followed Kurt downstairs where they found Cooper making coffee. He grinned at them and Kurt scowled at him.

"I'm sorry for surprising you both," Cooper apologised. "I wanted to see if you were awake and you both just looked so adorable."

"Stop teasing them," Elizabeth yawned as she swept into the kitchen, going straight to the fridge, pulling out a bottle of orange juice.

Cooper shrugged and poured himself and the boys some coffee which they took gratefully.

"Let's get some breakfast and then I want to hear all about prom," Elizabeth smiled and the boys grinned.

* * *

><p>Blaine and Kurt filled them in on the night of the prom, leaving out the details of their make out session and their declaration of love, and instead told them of the dancing and how David had nearly ended up breaking his arm doing a back flip.<p>

Elizabeth cooed over them and Cooper looked relieved that no trouble had come to them and that they enjoyed themselves. It was around mid-day when the Anderson brothers left the Hummel home, having to get home. Blaine gave Kurt an extra long hug and a sweet kiss before bounding off to the car.

Kurt went back inside and found Elizabeth waiting for him, watching him curiously.

"What?" Kurt asked, shifting self consciously.

"Nothing," Elizabeth shook her head. "You and Blaine seemed...closer."

"I told him I loved him," Kurt said quietly.

"Did he say it back?" Elizabeth asked gently. Kurt smiled brightly, flushing, and nodded enthusiastically.

Elizabeth squealed and rushed to her son, pulling him into a tight hug and kissed his cheek.

"Oh honey, I'm so happy for you both," Elizabeth gushed, smoothing his cheek.

"He makes me really happy mum," Kurt breathed, eyes sparkling, a look Elizabeth hadn't seen in a long time – not since he had met Blaine.

"I can see that," she hummed. "Now, I need you to log onto your Facebook so I can see some of your prom photos."

Kurt chuckled but agreed to grab his laptop.

* * *

><p>Cooper drove them home, the radio playing softly in the background.<p>

"So, good sleep?" Cooper smirked and Blaine rolled his eyes.

"It was until you interrupted us," Blaine huffed.

"Sorry," Cooper apologized. "Did you –uh..."

"NO!" Blaine yelped, flushing bright red. He slouched down in his seat and crossed his arms. "We didn't _do _anything."

"Just asking," Cooper shrugged, smirking at Blaine's red face. "But if you decide to , you can always come and ask me –"

"Yes, thank you Cooper," Blaine said through gritted teeth. "But we aren't – we're not – we just said 'I love you'."

"You said I love you!" Cooper beamed, looking at Blaine. He nodded and Cooper beeped the horn loudly. Blaine rolled his eyes but chuckled. Cooper winked at him and stopped beeping the horn. "On a serious note I am happy for you Blaine."

"Thanks Cooper," Blaine smiled gratefully.

"Hey, you'd have to be blind to not see how happy Kurt makes you," Cooper said. "and that's nice to see on you Blaine. I know you feel you ran to Dalton but I'm glad you're there, otherwise you would never have met Kurt."

"We would have met," Blaine mumbled and Cooper smiled softly.

"I'm glad you are happy Blaine," Cooper finished.

"Me too," Blaine smiled. "Speaking of happy. Is there something going on between you and Elizabeth?"

Cooper snorted. "Of course not! Men and women can be friends. Besides, she's still in love with her husband."

"Okay. It would be weird other wise," Blaine said and Cooper agreed.

"She a nice lady," Cooper said finally. "Besides, with they way you and Kurt are in love we're going to be family one day."

Blaine blushed but couldn't help but shiver at the image of him and Kurt married.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah...sorry it's so short...once again it's not my best work.<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello! Thank you so much everyone for all you awesome review! Love you all! I was so excited becuase I didn't know Glee was on last night and that it was the 'big brother' episode! I scared my mum so much! haha! **

**Just so you know - there is no romantic feelings happening between Cooper and Elizabeth. They have just become really good freinds (best freinds even). **

**Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20<strong>

Kurt should have known that something would come to ruin his happiness – life had already taught him that over and over but he didn't think it would be in the from of Dave Karofsky. He had been hurrying through the front doors of Dalton, already late for class when a voice froze him in his tracks, a cold shiver running down his spine.

Kurt swallowed heavily and saw Dave coming towards him. Years of locker slams and hurtful slurs washed over him, making him freeze with fear.

"Wh-what ar-are you doi-doing here," Kurt stuttered. "How-how did you know I was here."

"Finn told me," Karofsky said and Kurt cursed Finn's stupidity. "We need to talk."

"I don't want to talk to you," Kurt spat and flinched violently as Karofsky stalked towards him. He reached him and gripped his upper arm tightly and Kurt couldn't stop the whimper falling past his lips.

"You don't have a choice," Karofsky said and started dragging Kurt towards the door and out into the car park. Kurt heart pounded with fear as Karofsky opened the door to his car and pushed Kurt in.

* * *

><p>Wes, David, Nick and Jeff watched as Blaine pulled out his phone <em>again <em>and check it before clenching it tightly and slipping it back into his pocket.

"Why won't he message me back?" Blaine asked, looking to his friends with worried eyes. "I don't think I did anything to upset him."

"Maybe Kurt's sick," Jeff suggested. "You have his mother's number right? Ask her."

Blaine nodded, biting his lip and pulled out his phone again and quickly composed a message asking Elizabeth if Kurt was staying home sick. The reply came back quickly and Blaine looked at it confused.

_No, Kurt should be at school. I know he was running late this morning but he messaged me before going in to say he made it. -E _

"He should be here," Blaine frowned.

"But he's not. Nobody has seen him," Wes frowned, looking around the cafeteria, as if hoping that Kurt would suddenly appear.

Blaine's phone started ringing and Elizabeth's name was flashing across his screen and he quickly answered it.

"Hi Elizabeth."

"Blaine, is Kurt not at school?" Elizabeth asked, her voice full of worry.

"No, nobody has seen him," Blaine answered and felt a cold dread settling in his stomach.

"He messaged me to say he got to school okay," Elizabeth whimpered softly. "Can you get a hold of him?"

"No, I haven't been able too," Blaine said and the group of boys listened on worriedly. There was silence on the other end and Elizabeth swallowed thickly.

"Okay. Blaine, I'm going to get Cooper to bring me to Dalton. I need you to go to the principle and tell him we are on our way and what's going on."

"Uh – yeah. Okay," Blaine said, jumping out of his seat. Jeff, Nick, Wes and David jumped up too and quickly followed Blaine. "I'll see you soon."

They both hung up and Wes grabbed Blaine's arm. "What's going on?"

"I don't know but Kurt's missing," Blaine said shakily and ran off to the front office, the boys hot on his heels.

* * *

><p>Kurt stumbled out of the car as soon as it was stopped and backed away slowly. Kurt wasn't sure where they were, unable to take in any land marks for the fear was to much and he spent the trip trying not to throw up. Karofsky jumped out the car and slammed the door shut - causing Kurt to whimper and flinch.<p>

"What do you want?" Kurt demanded, his voice high pitched.

"I want to talk to you," Karofsky said, leaning against the door.

"So you kidnap me?" Kurt cried.

"I'm not talking to you where anybody could see us," Karofsky growled. "You already nearly got me expelled from school. I told you not to tell anyone."

"I didn't!" Kurt cried. "My mum could tell something was wrong. I've never told anyone you kissed me or that your gay -"

Kurt was cut off as Karofsky sprung at him and tackled him to the ground. He hit the ground with _umph _and flinched as Karofsky pinned him down, his face turned up in a snarl.

"I'm not gay!" he snarled and Kurt shivered.

"You kissed me!" Kurt choked out and Karofsky bared his teeth – much like a rapid dog.

"I'm confused okay," Karofsky snapped. "Stop calling me gay!"

Kurt snapped his mouth shut and they stared at each other. Karofsky shoved Kurt once more before getting off him and standing up. Kurt crawled backwards and then scrambled to his feet. His uniform with filthy, covered in dirt, and wrinkled. He attempted to brush it off but it was pointless.

They were silent, Kurt swallowing back to sobs that threatened to spill from his lips.

"How did you know?" Karofsky asked suddenly.

"Know what?" Kurt asked horsely, arms wrapping around himself.

"That you – you know..." Karofsky trailed off.

"Liked boys?" Kurt asked and Karofsky nodded shakily. "I didn't find girls attractive and I did boys. There's nothing wrong with liking boys."

Karofsky nodded and Kurt looked away.

"Why didn't you tell anyone? That you kissed me," Karofsky asked.

"You kissed _me_. And I don't believe in outing," Kurt huffed. "but I don't condone what you did or how you behaved." Karofsky said nothing and Kurt sniffed. "What now?"

"I don't know," Karofsky huffed. "I'm confused."

Kurt looked away and straightened his blazer.

"Take me back," Kurt said and Karofsky shook his head.

"No. You have to help me," Karofsky said, stalking back to him.

"I don't have to do anything," Kurt spat. "You threatened to kill me."

"Just stop!" Karofsky yelled, chest heaving with panting breaths. He reached to Kurt and pulled him forward. Kurt knew he was trying to kiss him – the move all to familiar. Kurt wasn't sure how it happened but next thing he knew his hand was colliding with Karofsky cheek and he was scrambling backwards.

"Don't," Kurt spat, his voice catching. "Don't you dare!" Karofsky let out a frustrated noise and kicked the ground, Kurt flinching. "Just leave me alone."

"Fine," Karofsky spat and marched back to the car, wrenching open the door.

"You're just going to leave me here?" Kurt cried.

"There's a diner down the road," Karofsky spat and got in the car. Kurt watched him drive off with disbelief. He wiped his eyes fiercely and started walking.

* * *

><p>"Don't worry Elizabeth," Cooper soothed. "We'll find him."<p>

"where could he possibly have gone?" Elizabeth sniffed. "His car is still here."

"We've contacted the police," the principal said, putting the phone back in it's cradle. "They're on the look out for him. Is there anyone who he is unfriendly with?"

"Nobody here," Blaine shook his head, shaking.

"There is only Dave Karofsky," Elizabeth spoke up. "He gave Kurt trouble at his old school."

"How much trouble?" Cooper asked.

"He threatened to kill him," Elizabeth hiccuped and Blaine whimpered. Cooper rubbed her back, his face paling.

Blaine's phone started ringing and he quickly fished it out.

"Hello?" he breathed.

"Blaine?" Kurt quite voice floated through the phone.

"Kurt! Where are you? Are you okay?" Blaine demanded and everyone sprung to their feet.

"Can you come and get me?" Kurt asked quietly.

"Where are you?" Blaine asked, trying to calm himself down. Kurt relayed the name of the diner and Blaine frowned at how far out that was. "Okay, I'll be there soon."

"Is he okay?" Elizabeth asked, gripping Cooper's arm tightly. Blaine shrugged.

"Are you hurt?" Blaine asked Kurt.

"No," Kurt whimpered. "Just...please come get me."

"I'm leaving right now," Blaine promised. Kurt hung up and Blaine bit his lip. He relayed them information to the others and Cooper sprung into action.

"Alright, let's go get him. The school can contact the police," he said and ushered them all out of the front office.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Hope you enjoyed!<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello my beauitful readers! Thank you so much for all your amazing feedback on the last chapter! :D I had the biggest smile! I love hearing what you guys think and your suggestions! Thank you so much! Over 200 reviews! Whoo!**

**I just posted a one-shot called** _Teach me to fight _**and I would love for you to check it out! while I'm here I would also love you to check out** _Model Behaviour _**by** _themuse19 _**because it's a beautiful story and so well written! I would love to hear if you have any recommondations for me :D **

**Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21<strong>

As soon as Cooper stopped the car Blaine was out, Elizabeth hot on his heels. Cooper switched the engine off and jumped out after them, locking the car over his shoulder. Blaine wrenched open the door and raced in.

A women behind the counter look up at them startled as the three looked around widely, trying to spot Kurt. Blaine was the first to see his boyfriend, huddled in a corner booth. He strode towards him, Cooper and Elizabeth following, and Kurt looked up, flinching.

He scurried out of the booth and was in Blaine's arms before they could blink. He clung to Blaine tightly, his shoulder shaking and Blaine could feel hot tears rolling down his neck and he held onto Kurt tightly.

"What happened?" Blaine asked gently, stroking Kurt back. Elizabeth came and soothed his hair, eyes trailing over his dirty blazer and pants. Kurt just sobbed loudly and clung to Blaine tightly.

"Come on KK," Elizabeth soothed. "Let's get you out of here."

Blaine gently released Kurt and put his hand on the small of his back and propelled him forward. Kurt kept his head bowed but his shoulders shook as he cried. They hurried him through the diner to the car and they all slipped in. Cooper started the car quickly and pulled out quickly, not wanting to be here any longer.

Blaine helped Kurt with his seat belt and watched him worriedly. Elizabeth turned in her seat and looked at her son worriedly.

"Kurt, what happened?" Elizabeth asked and Kurt sniffed loudly and hiccupped.

"Karofsky came to Dalton," he sobbed, looking at his mother with wide eyes full of fear. "He was waiting for me."

Elizabeth gripped the seat tightly, her knuckles turning white. Cooper swallowed thickly and his hands shook slightly but he didn't dare take his eyes of the road.

"How did he know where you transferred?" Elizabeth asked with a shaking voice.

"Finn told him," Kurt hiccupped. "the stupid idiot told him."

"Did he hurt you?" Blaine demanded and Kurt shook under his hands.

"He pushed me," Kurt sniffed. "and he tried to kiss me."

"Again?" Blaine gasped.

"Again?" Cooper echoed, frowning while Elizabeth eyes narrowed and her lips pursed in anger. "What do you mean again?"

"Karofsky," Elizabeth growled. "Forced a kiss on Kurt and threatened to kill him."

Kurt whimpered and buried his head into Blaine's arm. He quickly rubbed his boyfriends back to soothe him. Elizabeth winced and let out a shaky breath.

"He didn't get to kiss me," Kurt sobbed, looking at Blaine. "I didn't let him. I'm sorry, I didn't want him too."

"What? Kurt no you don't have to be sorry," Blaine gasped, cupping his boyfriends face. "He should be apologizing."

Kurt hiccupped again and Blaine wiped away his tears.

"It's going to be okay KK," Elizabeth soothed.

"We won't let him near you again," Cooper growled.

"Cooper, can you take us to my parents place? I don't trust that he doesn't know where we live," Elizabeth asked. "It's not far from here."

"Yeah, no problem," Cooper nodded. Elizabeth smiled and squeezed his arm gently before turning her attention back to her son who was sniffling miserably in the back, Blaine whispering soothing things to him and wiping away every tear that tracked down his cheeks. The rest of the trip was spent in silence, the only sounds of Kurt sniffing and small whimpers that escaped him every known and then.

Elizabeth sent a message to her sister Mildred and told her what was going on and that she would call her later. Mildred had finally found a place closer to Lima and was in the process of packing up her old house. Cooper pulled up to Grant and Claire's home and parked. He let out a low whistle and Elizabeth chuckled quietly.

Blaine slipped out of the car and helped Kurt out. Elizabeth led them to the front door. She rang the doorbell before letting themselves in. They made it to the living room before Claire came wondering in, a look of surprise on her face.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, confused. "Why aren't those boys in school?"

"Kurt was kidnapped," Elizabeth said quietly and Kurt let out a little sob, resulting Blaine pulling him closer. Claire gasped and brought a hand to her mouth.

"Are you serious?" she asked, hardly daring to believe it.

"Yes," Elizabeth swallowed thickly. "I need you to watch over Kurt and Blaine while Cooper and I go deal with the police."

"Of course," Claire nodded. "Ring your father and get him to meet you at the police station. He'll be able to help you."

"Okay," Elizabeth nodded. She moved to Kurt and Blaine stepped aside to give the two some privacy. Elizabeth cupped her son's cheek and wiped his cheeks with her thumb. "Don't worry KK, I'm going to fix this, I promise."

"I'm sorry," Kurt sniffed, looking at her miserably.

"You don't need to apologize," Elizabeth soothed him. "You've done nothing wrong. I'm just glad you are okay."

Kurt nodded and she kissed his cheek before lowering her hands and stepping back.

"Cooper? Do you mind?" Elizabeth asked and he shook his head.

"No, of course not. Come on," Cooper smiled softly at her and they headed out together. Claire looked Kurt over and tutted softly.

"Kurt, you need to change so I can get your clothes clean," she said softly. Kurt nodded and grabbed Blaine's hand before pulling him upstairs to his room where he had some spare clothes. Claire made to protest about Kurt taking Blaine to his room but stopped herself. The two of them looked rattled enough as it was and she didn't want to make Kurt anymore upset.

Upstairs Kurt led Blaine to his room. When they were inside, he dropped his hand and moved to the closet, ripping his blazer off in the process. Blaine moved to the bed and sunk down on it and swallowed as Kurt started stripping. He caught a glimpse of the expanse of Kurt's pale back before looking down to his lap, giving him privacy.

"Blaine?" Kurt whispered and Blaine looked back up. Kurt was dressed again, his arms wrapped around his body. Blaine stood and gently pulled Kurt into his arms.

"I'm sorry," Kurt sniffed. "I didn't want him too."

"I know you didn't," Blaine whispered. "I'm just glad you are okay. I love you so much Kurt."

"I love you. I love you," Kurt whimpered and pressed his lips frantically against Blaine's. Another tear tracked his cheek and Blaine wiped it way. Blaine pulled away and gently soothed Kurt.

"It's okay," he murmured. "Just breath Kurt." He took Blaine's advice and tried to calm himself down but he couldn't help but remember the fear that plagued him while he was at McKinley and the abuse he suffered. "Are you hurt anywhere?"

"I don't think so," Kurt answered hoarsely. "My back hurt a little from where he tackled me."

Blaine nodded and gently led Kurt to the bed. Kurt crawled onto it and laid down. He looked so small and scared that it broke Blaine heart. He quickly took off his shoes and crawled over next to Kurt. He laid down beside him and Kurt was lying on him in a instant.

He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend tightly and held him close, gently placing soft kisses on his tear stained cheeks.

"I love you," Blaine murmured and Kurt relaxed into his embrace.

* * *

><p>Grant, Elizabeth and Cooper came back late that night, spending hours at the police station talking to them and informing them in on the situation that was going on.<p>

After much yelling, a few tears, and many 'that's not good enough' they finally settled on a restraining order. Claire was waiting them, her face anxious.

"What happened?" she asked immediately.

"We got a restraining order against the boy," Grant told her and Claire smiled, relieved.

"Where are the boys?" Elizabeth asked tiredly.

"They're upstairs," Claire told her. She nodded and quickly hurried up the stairs. She walked swiftly to Kurt's room and paused in the doorway and smiled at the sight before her.

Kurt and Blaine were curled up with each other, fast asleep. Blaine was holding Kurt protectively in his arms, Kurt's face tucked up against his shoulder.

Their faces were relaxed but Elizabeth could still see tear stains on her son's cheeks. She didn't want to wake the boys and decided that she would tell them in the morning. She switched off the light and left to sleep.

Kurt gently shifted in Blaine's arms and sighed contently in his sleep. Blaine tightened his grip and they slept on, lost in their dreams of each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if there are any mistakes! Happy reading! <strong>


	22. Chapter 22

**Hi guys! Thank you so much for you amazing reviews! You guys are amazing and I want to thank you all so much for sticking with story and giving it all your support. I think this is the last chapter - unless inspiration strikes me at a bizzare time! But for now THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER!**

**So i hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22<strong>

Kurt blinked sluggishly and frowned adorably. His body was encased in warmth and – wait. This wasn't his room. It took Kurt a moment to realize that he was at his grandparents place. Yesterday's events came flooding back to him and he shivered and felt strong arms tighten around him. He peeked tiredly over his shoulder and found Blaine's face inches away from his own. Blaine looked adorable asleep and Kurt smiled.

His curls fell across his forehead and his face was relaxed. Kurt gently turned in Blaine's arms and his boyfriend made an adorable pout and he nuzzled into Kurt's neck. His breathing hitched as Blaine's lips brushed the sensitive spot in his neck but Blaine slept on. Kurt brought a hand up slowly to Blaine's chest and gently started to draw patterns across his chest.

"Tickles," Blaine grunted and Kurt looked up shocked. Blaine had cracked an eyes open sleepily and was looking at Kurt with hazy eyes. Kurt blushed and Blaine pressed a small kiss to his cheek. "How are you feeling?"

Kurt snuggled into his embrace and sighed.

"Awful, but I'll be okay," Kurt told him truthfully. Usually he was would try to conceal the emotions he was feeling but he was too tired and he didn't want to conceal things from Blaine anymore.

"I hate that he did this to you," Blaine growled softly and Kurt gently tapped his chest gently.

"Don't think about it, it will only get you upset," Kurt murmured. Blaine grip loosened on him and he sat up. Kurt propped himself up on his elbow and watched as Blaine flung back the covers and swung his legs over the edge. He put his head in his hands and ran his fingers through his curls, tugging gently. His body language told Kurt that he was not happy and that he was angry.

Kurt sat up and brought his knees to his chest, hugging them tightly.

"It's not fair," Blaine growled. "It's not fair what he did to you. What he's _still _doing to you. He threatens to kill you, kidnaps you and leaves you out there all alone!"

"Blaine," Kurt whimpered and he whipped around to see Kurt looking miserable and scared.

"I'm sorry," Blaine cried, scrambling back to Kurt and wrapped his arms around him, gently kissing his forehead. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"I know you didn't," Kurt murmured. "I just – I don't want to think about it. I was finally starting to fell normal. There was a time when I couldn't remember not being scared and then I came to Dalton and met you and I didn't feel scared anymore. I don't want that feeling to go."

Kurt looked up at Blaine with wide eyes and he found himself getting lost in them.

"I won't let you," Blaine promised and Kurt leant up and placed a small kiss on his lips.

"But I am scared Blaine," Kurt whimpered. "he found me at Dalton. I can't believe Finn told him I was there."

"Whose Finn?" Blaine asked.

"The really tall one, in New Directions," Kurt sniffed. "He may mean well but he's not all that bright. I don't even know what could have possessed him to tell Karofsky where I transferred."

"You don't have to worry about Karofsky coming near you again," Elizabeth said from the door way. Both boys looked up at her with confused eyes, both startled by her precence, neither of them had heard her come in. Elizabeth came in and sat on the bed gently. "We talked to the police last night and they are giving him a restraining order. He can't come near you anymore."

Kurt broke free of Blaine's grip and hugged his mother tightly, kissing her cheek.

"Thank you," Kurt murmured and Elizabeth rubbed his back, kissing his cheek.

"Don't worry about it," she said softly. "Now, are you hurt anywhere?"

Kurt pulled away and shook his head. "I'm okay."

"Alright then. Mum has made breakfast," Elizabeth hummed. "Why don't you get dressed and meet us down there."

The boys nodded and Elizabeth left them too it. Blaine didn't have any spare clothes but Kurt managed to find something that fit him. When they were dressed they headed down stairs together, Kurt leading him to the dining room.

Cooper was already seated with Elizabeth and he smiled at them. Claire greeted them warmly and Grant looked both boys up and down. Blaine shifted under the intense gaze but sat down next to Kurt. He noticed that Elizabeth was giving her father a glare, silently telling him not to say a thing.

Blaine was glad that he got the message and just greeted them good morning before helping himself to breakfast. The rest of them helped themselves to breakfast and Kurt was glad that nobody brought up the events of yesterday.

* * *

><p>They didn't stay long with Grant and Claire. After breakfast they headed back to the Hummel home. Cooper had rung the school and told them that neither Blaine nor Kurt would be attending that day and the school understood. Cooper thanked them for all their help before hanging up and collapsing onto the couch next to Elizabeth.<p>

Kurt and Blaine were curled up on the love seat, a movie playing gently in the background but neither were paying that much attention to it.

"Well, I for one am glad that this is over," Cooer sighed. "I'm really glad you are okay Kurt."

"Thanks Cooper," Kurt smiled. Elizabeth smiled at Cooper and he grinned back. He was glad that he had such a wonderful friend. He had grown fond of the Hummel family and knew – no matter what happened- they would remain close.

"Thank you for all your help," Elizabeth thanked both Blaine and Cooper. "You have no idea how much it means to us."

"Anything for you and Kurt," Blaine smiled and Kurt nuzzled closer to Blaine, dropping a kiss on his jaw line.

Elizabeth beamed at the two Anderson boys and subtly wiped her eyes.

"I'm going to go cook us something for lunch," she declared and stood up, hurrying to the kitchen.

"I'll give you a hand," Cooper said and made his way to the kitchen after her.

Blaine turned to Kurt and gently pull him into a kiss. Kurt melted against him, his tongue running along his bottom lip before sliding in and tangling with Blaine's. He held Kurt close, gently running a hand up his thigh and sucking Kurt's lower lip. The boy whimpered and they pulled away, breathing heavily.

"I love you," Blaine whispered sincerely and Kurt stroked Blaine's temple.

"I love you too. So much," Kurt whispered back.

Blaine pulled him back into another kiss. He would never stop thanking the stars for bringing Kurt into his life. He never thought he would be able to have something as amazing as this and he wasn't letting go of Kurt any times soon.

Kurt felt exactly the same way and knew that Blaine was his and the only one for him. He never thought he would have a boyfriend in high school, always thinking he would have to wait until college but thanked the stars that he had Blaine. He didn't know what he would do without him.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? I hope you all enjoyed and thank you again for all your amazing support! Hopefully I will see you all soon :D <strong>

**Happy reading!**


End file.
